Our Dreams
by Ray Ichioza
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATED Satu per satu calon Hokage dibunuh. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?  Hinata adalah kuncinya..." pertemuan Hinata denagan sosok dalam mimpi buruknya, Byaku." 1st fict review please.
1. Mimpi

Fuah...akhirnya, setelah sekian lama cuma bisa baca dan coment-coment gaje fict athor lain, akhirnya bikin fict juga. Baiklah di fict pertama ini, saya memutuskan untuk menjadi 'pejuang NaruHina'.  
Karena Saya Masih 'anak baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis', jd mohon bantuanya...

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide atau cerita. Tapi saya jamin, ide fict ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.  
**  
Ok...cukup bacotannya, yang terakhir saya akan mempersembahkan kata-kata yang biasanya saya temukan di rumah-rumah makan...

"Selamat menikmati ^_^"

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, pendek, OOC.**

**Disclimer: kalau Naruto punya saya... Saku nikah sama sasu, Hinata nikah sama saya. Biar aja naru patah hati...*plaak***

**

* * *

**

OUR DREAMS

CREATED BY RAY ICHIOZA

CHAPTER 1

MIMPI

* * *

Malam sepi di Konohagakure. Keheningan benar-benar menguasai malam Konoha saat ini. Tanpa orang-orang berlalu lalang dan jalan-jalan sepi yang hanya di terangi pencahayaan lampu jalan semata. Tidak ada satupun rumah yang masih menyalakan pencahayaan, bahkan sekedar untuk menerangi halaman depan.  
Binatang malam pun seakan lenyap di telan sepinya malam. Tak satu pun diantara mereka mengeluarkan suara khas masing-masing.

Diantara gelap sepinya malam, seorang gadis nampak berjalan sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Dengan pelan dia bergerak maju, menembus sunyi gelapnya Konoha.

Dia terus melangkah sendiri di kesunyian malam. Cahaya sang dewi malam yang terhalang oleh awan, semakin membuatnya terkurung dalam kegelapan. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas, seakan hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang ada disana.

Aneh...

Itulah yg ada di pikirannya. Keheningan Malam adalah hal biasa baginya, dia yang sudah sering pulang larut malam setelah menjalankan misi tentu sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan malam. Tapi Ini berbeda, keheningan ini entah kenapa membuatnya takut. Tak ayal, kegelisahan pun mulai menggrogotinya.

Terus melangkah, gadis itu semakin tertelan oleh kesunyian. Semakin jauh dia berjalan, semakin dia merasa takut. Kesunyian ini seperti akan menelannya bukat-bulat. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu melaju kearahnya.

SLASH...

Matanya terbuka lebar saat Sesuatu lewat tepat di sampingnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gerakannya terlalu cepat sampai tidak terlihat jelas. Tetapi meski cuma sesaat, dari siluet yang ia tangkap, dia bisa mengenali kalau sesuatu itu adalah manusia. Dan dari gerakannya yang cepat dan lincah, gadis itu menyimpulkan kalau orang misterius itu adalah seorang ninja.

Orang lain selain dirinya di malam aneh ini, dan orang itu adalah seorang ninja . apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?.

AAKHH...!

Belum selesai menyimpulkan, dia sudah mendengar suara yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, lagi. Suara itu benar-benar memecah keheningan malam. Dia terkejut, tapi dia sadar, dia adalah kunoichi tingkat chunin, jadi dia tidak boleh tenggelam lama dalam keterkejutannya. Dengan kedua tangannya dia membentuk segel, dia mulai memusatkan chakranya bersiap mengerahkan genkeinya.

"BYAKUGAN" suara nan halus dan lembut itu berbaur dengan keheningan malam untuk sesaat.

Dengan penglihatannya, dia menulusuri jalan-jalan  
Konoha. Meski dalam kegelapan malam, dengan kemampuan Byakugan yang dimilikinya, diamasih bisa melihat targetnya dari kejauhan. Setelah mengetahui dimana posisi orang misterius itu, diapun melompat mengejarnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Tempat yang dituju oleh orang misterius itu.

"Rumah Shikamaru kun?".

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, diapun langsung menambah kecepatannya. Dia tentunya khawatir dengan temannya yang juga salah satu kandidat kuat calon Hokage itu.

Satu per satu bangunan ia leawati, berusaha secepat yang ia bisa. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa seuatu yang buruk akan tarjadi.

Akhirnya, setelah melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain, akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah sang Nara. Byakugan masih aktif,dia menelusuri setiap bagian di sekitarnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.  
Ada satu hal aneh lain yang baru dia sadari. Semenjak dia tiba di depan kediaman klan Nara itu, dia tak menemukan seorangpun hampir di setiap ruangan. Ini membuatnya semakin tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.  
Setelah cukup lama menelusuri setiap bagian mansion Nara itu, gadis itu akhirnya menemukan satu ruangan yang di dalamnya dia bisa melihat secercah aliran chakra. Setelah memfokuskan Byakugannya pada ruangan itu, gadis Hyuga itu pun menemukan orang misterius yang tadi melewatinya.

"Ketemu!", batinnya saat dia melhat targetnya. Tapi saat berikutnya, matanya melebar. Selain targetnya, dia juga melihat seseorang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapan orang tersebut. Seandainya penglihatan Byakugannya bukan cuma hitam dan putih (pengecualian warna chakra) dia pasti akan  
melihat warna merah darah yang sedikit demi sedikit merembes keluar membasahi lantai. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyimpulkan siapa orang yang sedang sekarat tersebut. Dan ia tahu ia tidak boleh membuang waktu.

.

.

.

BRUAKK…!

Pintu kamar hancur seketika hanya dengan sedikit gerakanlembut dari gadis indigo. Gadis itu agak terhenyak saat melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata putihnya. Keadaan Shikamaru  
ternyata lebih parah dari perkiraannya. Kaki Shikamaru tidak lagi terpijak, lehernya di cekik oleh tangan kiri sang ninja misterius dan tubuhnya terangkat dengan Punggung Shikamaru yang menempel di dinding. Sementara tangan kanan sang Ninja tak di kenal itu memegang sebuah kunai yang mungkin kalau Hinata sedikit terlambat, sudah menancap di jantung Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan cekikan dari Ninja misterius dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sia sia, tenaganya habis seketika saat menerima serangan dari lawannya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sang ninja misterius menoleh kearah sang pemilik suara, begitu juga Shikamaru. Hinata samar-samar melihat wajah dan tubuh Shikamaru yang penuh luka. Sedangkan sang ninja misterius memakai sebuah topeng putih polos yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hi...Hinata..." gadis yang di sebut namanya menoleh, menemukan kalau Shikamarulah sang pemilik suara. Dari cahaya mata Shikamaru yang tipis, Hinata tahu kalau Shikamaru hampir sampai pada batasnya.

"La...lari!" perkataan Shikamaru terdengar sangat pelan, tapi cukup jelas bagi Hinata.

"Tidak akan,aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Hinata mantap, meski ia tahu shinobi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah shinobi biasa. Dia adalah shinobi yang bahkan Shikamaru dibuatnya tidak berdaya. Padahal dengan keadaan malam yang hampir di penuhi oleh kegelapan, Shikamaru seharusnya jauh lebih unggul. Tapi yang Hinata temukan sekarang adalah hal sebaliknya.

"Lari..." ucap Shikamaru lirih "Kau sa...saran beri...kutnya", Hinata agak tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

''Sasaran berikutnya?''

Ninja misterius itu menatap Shikamaru tajam. Saat berikutnya, Shikamaru telah melayang diudara sampai akhirnya menghantam dinding kayu rumahnya.

"SHIKAMART KUN" teriak Hinata.

SLASH...!

Hinata terhenyak ketika ninja misterius itu kini telah berada di belakangnya dalam sekejap.

"Hinata..."

Hinata di paksa mengalami keterkejutan lebih ketika Ninja misterius itu mengucapkan namanya. Bukan karena ninja mengenalnya, tapi sebaliknya, Hinata mengenal sang ninja misterius. Hinata mengenali suaranya, sangat kenal.

"Suara itu...," Hinata menoleh perlahan, melawan kekhawatiran akan perkiraannya. Sang ninja mulai bergerak, mengangkat lengan kanannya, bersiap melakukan sebuah hantaman telak pada Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih terpaku menatap topeng sang ninja, rasa tak percaya akan suara yang baru didengarnya membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakan.

"Maaf... Hinata..." lengan kekar itu pun terayun.

"Tidak mungkin..."

DEG...

.

.

.

.

"Hah..." mata lavender itu terbuka cepat. Gadis berambut indigo ite terpaku sejenak. Mulut dan matanya masih terbuka. Menandakan bahwa ia masih belum mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Mimpi..."

Mimpi. Yah... Hinata baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keadaanya sangat tidak baik sekarang. Wajah dan tubuhnya telah penuh oleh keringat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kedua tangannya terkatup rapat di depan dada. Dan wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Sekujur tubuhnya masih gemetar. Dia diam tanpa kata. Kalaupun bersuara, hanya berupa suara gemetar pelan akibat rasa takutnya.

"Syukurlah... Hiks...," Ucap Hinata, suaranya bergetar yang sesekali di iringi sesegukannya, "Syukurlah... Hiks..." Hinata mencengkram dadanya, "Syukurlah itu cuma mimpi," Hinata tak mampu menahan agar air matanya tak keluar. Alhasil, lavendernya kini telah mengalirkan cairan beningnya.

Hinata memang pernah bermimpi buruk sebelumnya, dan tidak jarang sampai membuatnya menangis. Tapi mimpi buruknya barusan berbeda. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Hal yang menimpa Shikamaru, juga kata-katanya bahwa Hinata adalah sasaran berikutnya, mau tak mau membuat Hinata tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi, ninja misterius itu, dari suaranya, Hinata tahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Juga kemungkinan bahwa, ninja itu mengincar nyawa calon-calon Hokege.

Kekhawatiran Hinata semakin menjadi, dia takut kehilangan seseorang, seseorang yang sejak dulu ia kagumi, seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata bangkit hanya dengan kata-katanya, seseorang yang bahkan membuat Hinata 'tak takut mati' untuk melindunginya.

Seseorang yang sangat Hinata cintai.

"Naruto-kun..."

Yah… Naruto Uzumaki dialah laki-laki yang telah mengubah Hinata. Naruto adalah inspirasi bagi Hinata. Darinya Hinata belajar banyak hal tentang arti hidup.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk kamar Hinata cepat, seperti sedang tergesa-tergesa.

"Siapa...?"

"Ini aku Hinata..." suara khas yang terhalang oleh sesuatu itu langsung dapat Hinat kenali.

"Kakashi Sensei...?" ucap Hinata, dia heran ada apa sampai senseinya itu mendatanginya pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Iya... Sebentar..." Hinata menyeka air matanya, dia tidak ingin gurunya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ujung-ujungnya, itu hanya akan membuat Kakashi khawatir.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, nampaklah seorang shinobi dengan masker di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata agak heran ketika memperhatikan pakaian yang Kakashi kenakan. Pakain ninja lengkap dengan rompi jounin dan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha telah terpakai rapi. Agak aneh untuk waktu yang masih dalam jam tidur seperti sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, kita harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga" Kata Kakashi, Hinata bisa melihat keseriusan di mata sang copy ninja dari Konoha itu. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kakashi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak Hinata duga.

"Shikamaru Nara, ditemukan tewas di kediamannya"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata di paksa terkejut luar biasa.

"Mimpi itu...?"

"Tidak... Mungkin..."

Mimpi itu, adalah awal dari sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Hinata harapkan.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Gimana...?

Bagus ga...?  
Kurang panjangkah...?  
Atau malah hancur lebur...?

Ckck...

Oh ya... Soal itu Kakashi bukannya Kurenai, akan di jelaskan chapter2 berikutnya.

Yang terakhir...  
Mohon kritik dan saran lewat review...


	2. Something?

Wuah...  
Saya seneng banget fict saya bs diterima dengan baik...  
Ok ga perlu banyak cingcong... Langsung saja...

Saya persembahkan Chapter 2  
Selamat membaca...

Hope you like it...

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, pendek, OOC, OC, Genre Gado-gado.**

**Disclimer: seperti kemrin, saya bakalan tetep nikahin Hinata-hime *buaghh***

**'MIKIR'**

**"NGOMONG"**

**

* * *

**

OUR DREAMS

CHAPTER 2

SOMETHING...?

* * *

Cerah...

Itulah kesan yang akan muncul di benakmu jika berada di Konoha sekarang. Suara kicau burung yang terdengar merdu, juga hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi, rasanya lebih dari cukup membuatmu bersemangat untuk memulai hari.  
Tidak terkecuali bagi gadis ini, Hyuga Hinata. Rambut indigonya melambai halus diterpa angin semilir pagi, mata lavendernya menatap fokus ke depan. Pagi ini, serasa begitu damai.  
Hinata tersenyum ketika menatap sang benda bulat orange yang juga seakan sedang tersenyum padanya. Seandainya sang 'orange' yang satunya lagi juga memberikan senyum selamat pagi, Hinata tersenyum membayangkannya, plus warna merah yang selalu muncul di wajahnya ketika menyinggung soal pujaan hatinya itu.

"Naruto-kun..." ucapnya. Ah... Benar juga, orange yang satunya lagi sedang ada misi. Pantas saja serasa ada yang kurang pagi ini.

Keributan ala Uzumaki Naruto.

Manis, gadis Hyuga ini benar-benar manis. Senyum tulus yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, serta rona merah yang sudah menjadi cirri khasnya, semakin menambah kesempurnaan parasnya. Sedang asyiknya menikmati pagi, konsentrasi gadis Hyuga itu terpecah oleh sebuah ketukan dari luar. Telah kembali ke dunia nyata, Hinata merespon , "Siapa?". "Saya Hinata-sama" jawab seseorang di luar.

"Masuklah Ame-san"

Pintu terbuka perlahan, terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik, mungkin seumuran Kurenai. Wanita itu mengenakan clemek yang melapisi pakainnya, sepertinya dia seorang pelayan di mansion Hyuga ini.

"Pagi Hinata-sama" sapa pelayan bernama Ame itu.

"Pagi" jawab Hinata tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Ada apa Ame-san" sambungnya.

"Sarapannya sudah siap" kata Ame.

"Ah... Iya terima kasih" gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hinata-sama mau sarapannya di bawakan ke kamar?" tanya Ame. "Tidak perlu" jawabnya halus, "Lagi pula aku ingin sarapan sama-sama ayah"

"Baiklah, kalau beitu saya permisi dulu " Ame membungkuk hormat.

"Em... Ame-san..." kata Hinata sebelum Ame hilang di balik pintu. "Ya... Ada apa Hinata-sama?".

"Bagaimana keadaan Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanabi-sama baik-baik saja. Hanya Hanabi-sama belum bangun. Mungkin karena misi kemarin" jelas Ame.

"Benar juga" Hinata tersenyum, "Tak terasa, Hanabi-chan sudah jadi kunoichi yang hebat", Hinata bangga pada adik kandungnya itu. Kemarin Hanabi baru saja menyelesaikan Misi kelas A. Karena itu, dia masih terlelap di kamarnya akibat kelelahan.

"Iya... Hanabi-sama sudah tumbuh jadi lebih dewasa" Ame juga ikut bangga pada gadis kecil yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak kandung, sama seperti Hinata.

"Hinata-sama juga..."

"Eh..." Hinata heran saat mendengar kalimat Ame tersebut. "Hinata-sama juga telah menjadi kunoichi yang hebat" Ame mengatakannya dengan tulus dan penuh rasa bangga.

"A.. Apa iya...?" Hinata sedikit blushing. "Tentu..." jawab Ame, "Manis lagi".

"Ame-san terlalu berlebihan" Hinata semakin tersipu. "Saya serius Hinata-sama. Saya yakin banyak laki-laki yang jatuh hati pada anda" Jawab Ame. "Ame-san..." rengek Hinata, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Ame hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. "Benar Hinata-sama, anda ini sangat berbakat hampir dalam segala hal. Baik sebagai kunoichi atau seorang wanita. Sudah begitu anda juga sangat manis. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan calon istri sebaik anda"

Hinata sempat teringat kata-kata Naruto tentang istri yang baik pada dirinya. Mau tak mau, itu semakin membuat wajah Hinata merebus. Ame sendiri tahu betul bagaimana sifat Hinata. Kalau dia meneruskan penilaiannya, bisa-bisa Hinata tepar di tempat.

"Tapi..." kata ame menggantung, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

"Hinata-sama harus lebih percaya diri"

Hinata diam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Ame barusan. Dan Hinata tak bisa membantahnya. Dia memang sejak dulu merasa tidak percaya diri, lemah dan tidak berguna. Hinata tau itu.  
Dia selalu merasa gagal dan cuma bisa menangis, menjadikan lututnya sebagai tempat peraduan saat dia menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya.

Hinata selalu merasa tidak berguna.

Tidak seperti Sakura yang seorang ninja medis hebat, dia masih kalah jauh. Atau dibandingkan Neji yang sangat kuat, Hinata merasa tidak ada apa-apanya. Neji bahkan dengan sangat mudah melumpuhkannya waktu ujian chounin tiga tahun lalu. Seharusnya Neji lah yang pantas menjadi penerus klan Hyuga, bukan dirinya.

"Tapi saya percaya, Hinata-sama pasti bisa"

"Eh..." Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya.

Ame ternyum...

"Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka Hinata-sama akan menyatakan cinta di tengah pertarungan kan?"

Perkataan Ame itu tentu saja membuat Hinata semakin ber-blushing ria. Wajahnya yang memang sudah memerah, kini telah sampai pada batas kemerahannya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya itu.

Ame sendiri tak bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hinata. Ame memang senang menggoda Hinata, dan salah satu 'jurus' ampuhnya adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si bocah orange.

Ame adalah orang kepercayaan Hinata, dia sama dekatnya dengan Kurenai. Karena itu, Hinata tak ragu untuk mencurahkan segala uneg-unegnya pada sang pelayan. Meski, kadang-kadang Hinata menyesal juga. Karena tidak jarang Ame menggoda Hinata dengan curahan hati Hinata itu.

"Hinata-sama tidak perlu malu," kata Ame lembut, meminta sang hairess agar kembali menatapnya.

"Bukankah itu artinya sebuah kemajuan...?"

"Hinata-sama yang dulu cuma bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, sekarang telah menyatakan cintanya" Ame memang senang menggoda Hinata, tapi bagi Ame itu semua ia lakukan demi senyum Hinata. Hinata pun akhirnya tersenyum juga, meski rona itu belum Hilang.

"Lalu...?" tanya Ame. Hinata sempat bingung mendengar pertanyaan menggantung Ame.

"Maksud saya, hubungan Hinata-sama dengan Naruto-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ame, Hinata hanya menunduk sedih. Ame bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang menjadi murung dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Mau tak mau Ame jadi tak enak hati. Dia menyesal menanyakan hal itu lagi padanya. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Ame menanyakan hal yang sama, dan akhirnya juga selalu seperti ini. Ame mendekati Hinata, berniat meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya Hinata-sama"

Hinata diam sesaat. Ame jadi khawatir, "Hinata-sama...?"

Hinata akhirnya bereaksi. Dia menggeleng pelan, pertanda bahwa dia tak menyalahkan Ame. Malah, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa" katanya.

"Lagi pula..."

"Aku masih bisa menunggu kok..."

Jawaban itu, jawaban yang selalu Ame dengar dari Hinata ketika bicara soal hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Tapi tetap saja, jawaban itu selalu berhasil membuat Ame terkejut.

"Aku... Selalu percaya Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum dengan mata yang telah berbentuk segaris. Tulus, Ame menemukan ketulusan disana.

'Gadis ini kurang baik apa lagi?' pikir Ame. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia kesal juga pada Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih menggantung perasaan Hinata. Padahal Hinata sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ame sendiri juga sependapat dengan orang-orang yang menganggap Naruto itu bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaan Hinata. Tapi bagi Ame sekarang, kata bodoh jadi terasa kurang untuk menggambarkan Naruto. Coba bayangkan? Si Naruto itu bahkan belum bicara sedikit pun setelah pernyataan cinta Hinata. Begitu pikir Ame.  
Tapi melihat bagaimana Hinata menghadapi kebodohan Naruto, Ame jadi luluh juga. Ame selalu berusaha berfikir optimis kalau Naruto tak akan mengecewakan Hinata. Karena, Naruto adalah orang yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati.

Bagi Ame, membuat gadis seperti Hinata jatuh cinta itu sulit. Hinata memang baik pada semua orang, tapi justru itulah letak kesulitannya. Tidak sedikit laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi toh semua sama dimata sang gadis Hyuga. Bukan Hinata sok jual mahal, tapi hati Hinata yang terlalu baik membuatnya sulit menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Dan cuma Uzumaki Naruto seorang mampu memecahkan keraguan Hinata akan cinta sejatinya. Ame sendiri sempat bingung, padahal Naruto jauh kalah tampan dibanding sasuke, atau tidak jenius seperti Shikamaru. Tapi malah Narutolah cinta sejati Hinata. Tapi setelah bicara dengan Hinata tentang Naruto, Ame akhirnya tak ragu lagi dengan Naruto. Karena Ame mengerti Hinata, dan Narutolah membuat Hinata mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Di Naruto Hinata menemukan dirinya, dirinya yang selalu gagal. Tapi ada perbedaan disana.

Hinata selalu saja menyerah dan putus asa sedangkan Naruto tidak.

Padahal Hinata dilahirkan dikalangan keluarga terhormat, tapi Naruto bahkan hidup tanpa keluarga sejak kecil.

Hinata selalu dihormati sedangkan Naruto sebaliknya, dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan disiksa.

Tapi toh Naruto tak pernah menyerah dan putus asa. Dia tetap saja berjuang.

Itu semualah yang membuat Hinata berfikir, 'kehidupanku lebih beruntung dari Naruto-kun. Jadi aku tak boleh menyerah'.  
Tapi menjadi lebih baik itu memang sulit. Gagal, tidak hanya sekali Hinata Alami. Tapi Naruto selalu membuatnya bangkit. Kata-kata Naruto adalah penyemangat bagi Hinata. Bahkan cukup dengan melihat Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata kembali berdiri. Sampai sekarang.

Dari mata, turun ke Hati.

Yah... Pepatah ini berlaku pada Hinata. Melihat bagaimana tegarnya Naruto, bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Naruto akhirnya menumbuhkan rasa di hati Hinata. Jauh dari perasaan kasihan, cinta Hinata adalah karena Naruto membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

Darinya, Hinata mengerti arti kata berjuang dan pantang menyerah.

Yang paling penting, dari Naruto, Hinata mengerti arti hidup yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan senyum mulai menghampiri Ame. Melihat Hinata mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu Ame layani bersama sang ibu ketika Ame seumuran Hinata. Wanita yang telah menurunkan paras sempurna serta sifat penuh kasih sayang pada Hinata.

'Benar-benar mirip ibunya'

"Yah... Begitu juga tidak apa-apa" kata Ame maklum atas sifat Hinata yang terlalu sabar.

"Lagi pula..."

"Naruto-san kan calon Hokage terhebat, pasti dia punya caranya sendiri" tukas Ame tersenyum. Pernyataan Ame di iakan Hinata lewat sebuah senyum.

'Aku yakin kau punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, Hokage orange'

"Nah... Hinata sama, sebaiknya anda segera sarapan, Nanti dingin lho"

"Iya... Em... Apa ayah juga sudah sarapan"

"Belum. Keliatanya Hiashi-sama masih diruangan beliau" jelas Ame, "Kebetulan saya memang hendak memberitahukan ini pada beliau"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja"

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah pelan melewati bagian mantion tempat tinggalnya. Langkah-langkah kecilnya menghasilkan bunyi bedebup pelan ketika kaki mulusnya yang tanpa alas itu bertemu dengan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Senyum masih nampak di wajahnya, seperti tak memperdulikan jarak cukup jauh yang harus ia tempuh.  
Beberapa saat berjalan, Hinata akhirnya dapat melihat ruangan sang ayah. Mendekat perlahan, Hinata bersiap mengetuk pintu, tapi...

"...Ini tentang Hinata" gerakan gadis Hyuga itu terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara berat khas yang ia kenal.

"Ayah...?"

Mengetahui dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan membuat Hinata menunda tujuan awalnya datang kesana. Tidak sopan memang, tapi rasa penasarannya terlalu kuat. Akhirnya dengan ragu Hinata pun dengan pelan menempelkan satu telinganya ke pintu. Sebenarnya Hinata khawatir juga, takut ketahuan menguping. Tapi, rasa ingin tahu memang sulit dibendung. Kan Jarang-jarang ayahnya membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Jadi anda akan tetap melakukannya, Hiashi-sama?" kata seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara sang pemimpin klan Hyuga.

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat" jawab Hiashi pelan tapi penuh ketegasan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia yang melakukannya?" kata orang itu kurang yakin, keliatannya dia agak keberatan, "Tapi Hinata-sama..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Lagi pula, sebagai calon Hokage aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya"

Perkataan Hiashi yang terakhir sukses mengejutkan Hinata "Calon Hokage...?, apa maksud ayah?"

"Siapa diluar!"

Suara itu berat itu kembali sukses mengejutkan Hinata. Tapi kali ini, Hinata sampai mundur satu langkah. Rupanya ucapan terakhir Hinata terdengar oleh Hiashi, dan membuat keberadaannya disadari oleh sang ayah.

Dengan ragu Hinata menggeser pintu yang menghalangi pandangan Hiashi akan dirinya. Saat pintu terbuka, Hinata tak berani menatap mata sang ayah.

"Kau menguping Hinata?" tanya Hiashi tak suka.

"Ma... Maafkan aku..." Hinata terbata.

"Sejak kapan kau di luar?" sepertinya tak semudah itu bagi Hiashi.

"Ba... Baru saja," Hinata gemetar. Meski tak melihat langsung, Hinata bisa merasakan tatap kemarahan dari ayahnya.

"Ma... Maafkan aku..." Hinata membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Dia benar merasa bersalah karena telah menguping pembicaraan orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau tau kalau ayah tidak suka ada yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain kan?" Nada bicara Hiashi meninggi.

"Ma... Maaf" Hinata semakin gemetar. Inilah yang Hinata takutkan, menghadapi kemarahan sang ayah.

"Kenapa kau..." perkataan Hiashi terpotong oleh suara feminim dari luar.

"Permisi..."

Hinata dan satu orang lainnya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ame-san...?" kata Hinata. Ia sedikit lega karena Ame datang tepat pada waktunya. Kalau saja Ame tidak datang, Hinata tak tahu harus menunduk berapa lama lagi untuk menghindari tatapan marah dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa..." tanya Hiashi.

"Anu... Team 8 diminta oleh Hokage-sama untuk berkumpul di gedung Hokage" jelas Ame.

"Kapan...?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Sekarang juga, Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi tampak diam sejenak, sepertinya dia agak kesal karena dia harus mengurungkan niat untuk menasehati - mengomeli- anaknya, Hinata. Menghela nafas, Hiashi pun akhirnya bersuara "Ya sudah, kau dengarkan, Hinata?"

"I... Iya"

"Pergilah..."

"Ba... Baik" Hinata membungkuk sesaat, kemudian berputar kearah Ame datang tadi.

'Hinata-sama tidak apa-apa' Hinata bisa tahu dari wajah khawatir pelayan cantik itu. Hinata tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ame juga sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah datang tepat waktu, sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

"Hah... Orang itu kenapa sih?" keluh seorang remaja dengan dua tato merah layaknya dua buah taring di wajahnya.

"Sabar Kiba-kun" gadis di sampingnya mencoba menenangkan, "Pasti sensei sedang ada keperluan"

"Tapi ini sudah satu jam lebih Hinata" remaja bernama Kiba tadi masih mengeluh. Sedangkan anjingnya, Akamaru asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, menyingkirkan kutu-kutu yang tak tau diri yang seenaknya berpesta diantara bulu-bulu halusnya.

Beberapa kali terdengar geraman kesal Akamaru karena tak seorangpun yang memangkas habis semak-semak disampingnya. Akamaru mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kutu-kutu yang menggerayangi bulu-bulu halusnya sekarang berasal dari semak-semak brengsek itu.

Tunggu...

Kutu?

Semak-semak?

Bukannya kutu hidup di tempat tidur atau...?

Lupakan!. Apapun itu,bagi Akamaru sesuatu yang membuatnya gatal adalah kutu. Titik!

Sementara itu, melupakan anjingnya, Kiba terus saja mengeluh. Shino yang juga ada disana memasang tampang datar meski ia sedikit terganggu oleh ocehan berisik Kiba.

"Hah... Bagaimana team 7 bisa bertahan dengan sensei seperti ini?" keluh Kiba lagi.

"Tenanglah Kiba!" Shino akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kakashi-sensei itu jounin hebat"

Yah, di sinilah team 8 sekarang. Setelah berkumpul di gedung Hokage, mereka mendapat misi langsung dari Hokage. Dan karena Kurenai sedang mengandung, sang Hokage memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengisi kekosongan itu. Dan Kakashi meminta team 8 untuk menemuinya di gerbang Konoha. Tapi si penggemar Novel mesum itu malah belum datang-datang juga.

"Payah... Kalau begini kita terlambat memulai misi" Kiba masih tak terima karena di buat menunggu lama. Apa Kakashi tak tau kalau klan Inuzuka itu paling tidak suka menunggu.

"Sabar Kiba-kun, Kakashi-sensei sebentar lagi pas..." tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sesuatu di dalam perutnya mengamuk, menyadarkannya akan rasa yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Kruyuuk...

"Eh..." Kiba berhenti mengeluh, Akamaru berhenti berkutat denagn kutu-kutunya. Pasangan Inuzuka itu diam. Shino bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu berkata...

"Kau belum sarapan ya, Hinata?"

.

.

.

Menghela nafas, Hinata mencoba memulihkan percaya dirinya, tapi dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya akibat kejadian tadi. Gara-gara tidak sempat sarapan, pikirnya.

"Ini ramen spesialnya Hinata-chan" seorang koki sekaligus pelayan itu menyerahkan seporsi ramen pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Ayame-san"

"Iya... Selamat menikmati" Ayame memjawab dengan senyum ramahnya.  
Kini Hinata sedang duduk di Ichiraku ramen untuk sarapan. Hinata memisahkan dua bilahan sumpitnya, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan dan berdoa.

"Ittidekimasu..."

Dengan perlahan Hinata menikmati helai demi helai mie ramennya. Kenyal, ditambah bumbu yang menyatu dengan mie juga bahan pelengkap lainnya membuatnya jadi terasa sangat nikmat. Oh ya... Jangan lupakan kuahnya tentunya.

"Hinata-chan belum sarapan ya?" tanya Ayame.

"Mm..." Hinata mengangguk, "Tadi buru-buru, jadi ga sempat"

"Buru-buru ya..?" kata koki cantuk itu, "Tapi kenapa ramen?" tanya Ame lagi.

"Eh..."

"Tumben sekali lho..."

Benar juga, Hinata sendiri tadi juga tanpa sadar memesan ramen. Padahal ada menu makanan lain yang lebih ringan untuk sarapan.

'Kenapa ya...?'

Perhatian Hinata kemudian tertuju pada sebuah potongan kamaboko dengan pusaran ditengahnya. Pelengkap ramen itu otomatis mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Oh..." Ame ber'oh' ria. Hinata mendongak, menemukan Ayame yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"A... Ada apa...?" Hinata merona menyadari maksud Ayame. Sepertinya Ayame tahu alasan Hinata memilih ramen sebagai sarapannya.

"PAGI..."

Suara cempreng nan norak itu mengalihkan perhatian dua orang wanita yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Wah... Panjang umur" seru Ayame, " Pagi Naruto"

"Na... Naruto-kun" Hinata agak terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto.

"Eh... Hinata-chan ya?" kata yang baru datang.

"Pa… Pagi Naruto-kun" penyakit Naruto syndrome Hinata kambuh.

"Pagi..." kata Naruto nyengir.  
"Ayame nee, pesan ramen spesial ya..." pinta Naruto pada wanita di depannya.  
"Segera datang..." kata Ame, kemudian dengan sigap mulai membuatkan pesanan pelanggan setia Ichiraku itu.

"Eh... Hinata?" kata Naruto.  
Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan gugup. Kalau ada Naruto, Rona merah itu memang tidak mungkin hilang. "I... Iya, Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata.

"Boleh duduk disitu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Di... Di sini?" Hinata tak percaya.

"Iya..." wajah ceria Naruto tak berubah. Seperti tak merasakan apapun, sedangkan gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sudah mematung tak bergerak.

"Hinata...?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata tak merespon.

'Naruto-kun ingin duduk di sampingku?'

"Hinata...?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba menggerakan telapak tanggannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"I... Iya boleh..." jawab Hinata spontan.

Tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sepertinya membuat Hinata repleks mengucapkan kata hatinya.

Hah... Membohongi diri sendiri itu tenyata memang sulit.

.

.

.

Keadaan hening menerpa Hinata dan Naruto sekarang. Kepergian Ayame untuk membantu ayahnya serta-merta membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Naruto yang biasanya berisik entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pendiam. Hinata apa lagi, dia yang memang sejak awal tidak -bisa- banyak bicara kalau dekat-dekat Naruto tentu saja sekarang cuma bisa diam menundukan wajahnya.  
Ichiraku yang sedang sepi pengunjung semakin menambah kecanggungan diantara mereka.  
Lama kelamaan Hinata jadi tak nyaman juga. Bukan karena dia tak suka berdekatan dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, Naruto yang tidak banyak bicara membuatnya khawatir, bahkan ramennya sudag dingin padahal masih tersisa setengah. Hinata takut kalau-kalau Naruto merasa tidak nyaman bersebelahan dengannya, atau Naruto merasa bosan karena dia bukan teman bicara yang baik. Semua itu terus berputar-putar dikepala Hinata.

Hinata tidak ingin seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin Naruto membencinya. Meyakinkan hatinya, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi baru saja Hinata hendak membuka mulut...

"Hinata..."

"..." Hinata tentu saja heran. Dari tadi diam, sekarang Naruto malah tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan.

"I... Iya Naruto-kun?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Hinata" kata Naruto.

"Sesuatu...?" Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran kali ini. Naruto ingin bicara sesuatu dengannya.

Naruto menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kemudian Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan menatapnya lurus.  
Di tatap tiba-tiba Hinata cuma bisa mematung. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tatapan Naruto kali ini agak berbeda. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi dia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru langit itu.  
Dan saat Naruto kembali bersuara, adalah saat yang tak terduga.

"Ini tentang kata-kata mu ketika pertarungan melawan Pain dulu" Naruto memandang Hinata serius.

Mungkinkah ini adalah saat-saat yang telah lama Hinata nantikan.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Saat dimana Naruto menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

TBC...

* * *

.

.

.

Gimana...?

Saya harap chapter ini ga terlalu mengecewakan.

Soal setting chap 2nya...

Ampun...

Jangan bantai saya karena pake muter balik waktunya dulu...

Gomen, saya buat chap 2 ini settingnya sebelum Hinata bermimpi buruk, jadi chap 1 kemaren bisa dibilang prologenya. Tp saya jamin chap depan udah kembali ke inti cerita fict ini.  
Lalu saya juga minta maaf kalau chap ini terlalu banyak dialog dan minim diskripsi. Saya akui saya payah banget dan masih perlu banyak belajar.

OK… ini untuk balesan review...

**ZephyrAmfoter**: thanks dah review... Siapa yg bunuh? Nanti jg tahu*plaak*  
haha... Review lg ea...

**Crunk Riela-chan**: gpp, Rie-chan review udh sangat ngebantu...

**Hayate senichi"D**: yep... Ni dah update... Thanks ya…

**The portar Transmission-19**: thanks dah review...

**Mugiwara piretez**: yo... Thanks... Ni dah dilanjutin...

**Blubarry cake**: thanks dah review, soal thypo saya coba minimalkan...

**Dwi93jun Takahashi chan**: suka Shika ea? Gomen ya... Thanks dah review...

**Zora"NH"chan**: gpp ko... Wah kmren puas banget pas nntn Indo ngebantai Malay 5-1, mari brdoa Indo bkln konsisten menangnya... Haha... Ko jd ngomgn bola, ckck thanks dah review...

**Dani-no Baka**: thanks bro... Horror? Masa? Iya jg sih, tp klu chap ini gmn... Review lg ea...

**Namekaze-Tania-chan**: salam kenal jg...^^, keren wah... Jd malu... Thanks ea...  
Senjumiru05: thanks dah review...^^

**aguz vidiz namikaze**: hola freinds... Makasih ya... Yg koid selanjutnya...? Rahasia, hehe...

**Ind**: thanks ea... Ni dah update...

**Rei-chan rizu**: tangkiu^^  
klu soal kaka sama hina-chan lg dmn, nnti jg ada... Yg jelas diluar konoha...

**Muna-Hatake**: arigatou dah review...  
Scene NH, tuh ada to...^^

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan. Saya janji chap depan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.  
Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah bersedia membaca fict ini. Juga reviewer yang udah mau ngasih kritik, saran dan ngasih semangat, saya benar-benar terbantu.

Yang terakhir, jangan jera baca fict saya ya…

Mohon review lagi...

See ya...


	3. shino?

Fuh.. akahirnya ke update… oke ini chap 3…

HOPE YOU LIKE IT…^^

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, OOC, OC, Genre Gado-gado.**

**Disclimer: om Kishi… ayo donk, kawinin NARUHINA….* Kalau ga, gw bantei lu…*taboked***

'MIKIR'

"NGOMONG"

"**Kalimat (BOLT) dalam FLASHBACK" **

**

* * *

**

OUR DREAMS

CHAPTER 3

SHINO...?

* * *

**"Hinata..." **

**.  
**

**...**

**.  
**

**"Sebenarnya aku..." **

.

**...**

**.  
**

**"Maafkan aku Hinata..." **

.

**...**

.

**"Karena aku sudah..."**

**...

* * *

  
**

"Nona..."

"Eh...?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suatu suara nan lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" wanita yang ternyata seorang pelayan itu tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ah... Iya...," Hinata balik tersenyum, "Saya tidak apa-apa"

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu ini pesanan anda" si pelayan meletakan seporsi ramen ke meja di hadapan Hinata.

"Terima kasih..."

Pelayan itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sekarang ini adalah hari ke enam team 8 yang dipimpin Kakashi sedang dalam misi penangkapan sebuah kelompok ninja bandit yang juga merupakan buronan desa Iwagakure. Kakashi memerintahkan anggota team 8 untuk mencari informasi lebih karena informasi yang terkumpul masih belum cukup. Akhirnya anggota team berpencar menelusuri kota kecil yang menurut informasi adalah tempat persembunyian mereka, dan di sinilah Hinata sekarang, di dalam salah satu rumah makan kota kecil ini-tidak menutup kemungkinan disini juga bisa mendapatkan informasi-.

Target mereka sendiri bukan shinobi sembarangan, missing nin Iwagakure itu sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka. Team 8 bahkan harus berhati-hati agar tindakan mereka tak tercium oleh kelompok Shinobi tersebut. Ceroboh sedikit saja bisa mempersulit misi, bahkan menggagalkan misi.

Karena itulah, pakaian yang Hinata kenakan sekarang hampir sama dengan orang biasa, Pakaian sederhana dan tidak mencolok. Tidak ada jaket ungu berlengan putih yang biasa ia pakai. Pelindung kepala, apa lagi. Tak ketinggalan, wireless juga Hinata gunakan agar dapat berhubungan dengan yang lainnya.

Lama Hinata duduk diantara keramaian pengunjung yang lain. Ia dengan jelas mendengar perkataan dari orang-orang yang ada di sana, mungkin ada informasi yang bisa ia dapat. Tapi waktu terus berjalan, Hinata tak mendapatkan apa pun. Rata-rata orang yang berbincang disana cuma membahas tentang kegiatan masing-masing. Bosan menunggu, rasa lapar mulai menyerang Hinata. Diapun teringat dengan pesanan yang tadi ia pesan.

Tetapi, dia terdiam saat melihat hidangan di depannya...

Ramen

Kenapa lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia memesan makanan favorit Naruto itu.

Naruto...

Mengingat nama itu, nafsu makan Hinata hilang seketika. Pikirannya kini benar-benar membuat ia lupa akan ramen yang mulai mendingin itu. Pikirannya telah penuh oleh ingatan kejadian di hari itu, ingatan yang akhir-akhir ini sulit dia hilangkan. Ingatan tentang hari di mana Naruto bicara padanya setelah pengakuan cintanya.

Dalam sekejap, rasa sesak tak nyaman menyergap Hinata. Sumpit yang bahkan belum sempat ia pisahkan itu pun kini telah ia remas kuat, berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa tak menyenangkan di hatinya.

Ingatan itu, selalu saja memunculkan bayangan menyakitkan di bagi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... Kenapa...?"

Kalimat itu terdengar lirih, seperti mengandung sesuatu yang membuat sang gadis merasa lemah.

Dia takut...

Dia takut kecewa...

Apa setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mencintainya, akhirnya harus seperti ini?

Kress...

Suara berdesis pelan itu mengembalikan Hinata ke dunia nyata. Awalnya Hinata agak terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar kalau suara itu berasal dari wireless-nya. Hinata menyapu matanya yang tanpa sadar ternyata telah basah, kemudian menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Hinata" suara dari sisi lain yang Hinata kenal sebagai Kiba.

"Ya... Ada apa, Kiba-kun?" jawab Hinata balik bertanya. Hinata berusaha agar suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin. Hinata tidak ingin Kiba menyadari kelainan pada nada bicaranya.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang, informasinya sudah cukup. Dan dia meminta kita untuk kembali kepenginapan untuk membahas langkah kita selanjutnya"

"Baiklah..." jawab Hinata, "Aku akan kembali sekarang..."

Hinata beranjak setelah membayar pesanannya. Meninggalkan ramen yang telah dingin itu, tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Penginapan sepi tanpa seorang pun ada di sana adalah hal yang Hinata temukan ketika ia sampai. Sepertinya ia yang pertama sampai. Jarak rumah makan yang tadi memang tak terlalu jauh dari penginapan ini, pasti yang terdekat di banding Kakashi dan anggota team 8 lainnya.

Tidak mau bosan menunggu, Hinata memutuskan untuh membersihkan dirinya. Itu akan membantu menyegarkan dirinya, atau melupakan hal itu... Setidaknya untuk sementara.

Dua puluh menit, Hinata selesai mandi. Seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi, kini Hinata jadi lebih segar dan perasaannya jadi lebih nyaman. Tepat ketika Hinata selesai berganti pakaian, ia mendengar teman-temannya tiba. Niat Hinata untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka terurungkan oleh kalimat yang Hinata tahu diucapkan oleh Kakashi.

"Jadi Endo-sama sudah tewas?"

"Iya..." jawab Kiba, "Kami yakin itu beliau, baunya tak salah lagi".

"Jadi begitu," suara kalem itu menyiratkan mengandung penyesalan, "sayang sekali, padahal Endo-sama adalah salah satu calon Hokage"

Perkataan terakhir Kakashi sukses membuat rasa ingin tahu Hinata kembali bangkit, sama ketika ia menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dulu. Bermodal celah kecil di dinding kayu kamar, Hinata bisa melihat Kakashi, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru kini telah duduk membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Lalu, apa identitas pelakunya sudah di ketahui" Shino yang juga ada bersama mereka ikut bertanya.

'Pelaku...? Apa maksudnya ada pembunuhan' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah... Penciuman kami terganggu akibat bau darah yang terlalu mendominasi, sulit mengenali bau yang lain" jawab kiba.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penyelidikan Anbu?" tanya Shino pada Kakashi.

"Menurut mereka, kemungkinan besar pelakunya mengincar calon-calon Hokage"

'Calon Hokage, diincar?'

Perasaan Khawatir tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Hinata. Bagaimanapun, meski masih sangat muda 'dia' juga salah satu kandidat kuat calon Hokage.

"Apa ada informasi, kemungkinan target selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada..." kata Kakashi, "Tapi kau tenang saja Shino, penjagaan bagi calon Hakage juga sudah ditingkatkan"

Hinata bisa menangkap ketidaknyamanan pada Shino, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Tapi Hinata tahu, apapun itu pasti bukan hal sembarangan. Dan satu kalimat dari Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tentang hal itu.

"Tenang saja Shino, ayahmu pasti akan baik-baik saja"

'Jadi ayahnya Shino...'

Hinata mungkin belum terlalu mengerti, tapi yang jelas malam ini dia kembali tak akan bisa tidur tenang.

"Baiklah, cukup tentang ini. Sekarang mana Hinata? Bukankah kita harus membicarakan tindakan selanjutnya untuk misi kita?"

Kata-kata Kakashi langsung menyadarkan Hinata untuk melakukan sesuatu agar tak ketahuan menguping, lagi.

.

.

.

BOM...!

Dentuman keras terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Asap tebal mengudara bagaikan gumpalan kapas coklat keabu-abuan. Pepohonan tumbang disana-sini, membuat burung-burung yang selamat beterbangan menyelelamatkan diri.

BOM...!

Ledakan kembali terjadi tak lama setelah ledakan sebelumnya. Menambah jumlah kepulan asap yang keluar diantara hijaunya hutan.

Sementara itu didalam hutan yang merupakan arena pertempuran, kini telah porak-poranda. Terlihat banyak lubang-lubang bekas ledakan dengan ukuran yang berfariasi. Pohon-pohon kini telah tinggal bongkahan kayu yang hangus terbakar. Di antara bongkahan kayu itu, nampak sekelompok Shinobi yang terdiri atas tiga orang dan satu anjing ninja tengah bersembunyi.

"Sial! Malah kita yang terdesak" kata salah seorang dari mereka. Disamping orang itu, seekor anjing tengah meringkuk terluka.

"Tenanglah, pasti ada cara" si pria bermasker merespon. Mata kirinya telah diperlihatkan, menampakan bola mata semerah darah dengan tiga titik hitam didalamnya.

"Bagaiman, Hinata?" tanya pria bermasker itu pada satu-satunya Kunoichi diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah mengetahui posisi mereka, dan juga posisi ranjau yang mereka pasang" jawabnya. Otot-otot mata sang kunoichi Hyuuga itu kini telah membesar, membuat sebuah lingkaran elips tipis di pupilnya samar-samar terlihat.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya si pengguna Sharingan.

"Penempatan posisi yang mereka lakukan, selalu menjauhi ranjau ledakan" jelas gadis itu lagi pada sang jounin, Kakashi.

"Mereka tipe petarung jarak jauh" kata Kakashi.

"Bagus!" seru pemuda inuzuka, Kiba. "Kalau kita menyerang mereka dari jarak dekat, ini akan mudah"

"Masalahnya terlalu banyak ranjau, ruang gerak kita jadi terbatas" Kakashi menjelaskan, "Terinjak sedikit saja, bisa memicu ledakan" lanjut Kakashi.

"Anu... Tadi aku sempat terinjak salah satu ranjau tapi tidak bereaksi" kata Hinata. Kakashi terlihat berfikir.

"Mereka memicu ledakan dari jarak jauh" satu orang lagi merespon dengan suara datar. Si pengguna serangga itu masih tampak tenang meski dalam keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang.

"Tapi apa tujuan mereka Shino? Bukankah akan lebih berbahaya kalau ranjaunya bereaksi ketika mendapat tekanan?" tanya kiba.

"Itu artinya, mereka menunggu kita memasuki ruang lingkup ledakan, bukan menggiring kita" jawab Shino.

"Mungkin, tapi..." Kakashi diam sejenak, "Mungkin juga dengan posisi ranjau yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa, mereka menggiring kita ke suatu titik tertentu"

"Titik tertentu...?" tanya Kiba, tapi tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah...?"

"Ya..." Kakashi serius.

"Mereka mengiring kita ke ranjau terbesar!"

Kiba dan Hinata tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Sedangkan Akamaru telah merapatkan kepalanya ketanah, meletakan dagunya diantara dua kaki depannya karena ketakutan.

"Ledakan pamungkas ya...?" Shino masih nampak tenang.

"Hinata!" seru Kakashi.

"Ba... Baik!" meski tanpa diberitahu, Hinata mengerti apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi padanya. "Byakugan!"

Seketika itu juga Hinata memusatkan chakra pada matanya, melakukan penglihatan dari angkasa untuk mengetahui dimana ranjau pamungkas terpasang. Dan Hinata terbelalak ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei"

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tampak gemetar, sepertinya hal yang tak mereka inginkan kini telah terjadi.

"Kita berada tepat di tengah-tengah ranjau"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di antara rimbunnya pepohonan, bersembunyi tiga Shinobi yang merupakan target dari team 8. Ketiganya berada di tempat yang berbeda dan jarak yang berjauhan. Jika dilihat dari atas, akan terlihat bahwa titik-titik persembunyian mereka membentuk sebuah segitiga raksasa yang mengurung team 8 tepat di tengahnya.

Pemimpin mereka melakukan beberapa gerakan dengan jari-jarinya, membentuk sebuah segel yang merupakan pengirim sinyal kepada kedua kaki tangannya melalui telepati. Hanya perlu beberapa detik agar tanda itu dapat diterima kedua anak buahnya. Dan kini mereka telah siap dengan teknik pamungkas mereka.

.

.

.

"PERGI DARI SINI" teriak Kakashi, dia tau kalau tak akan berhasil menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan jika mereka berada tepat di tengah ranjau. Waktunya terlalu sempit, Mangekyo Sharingan takan sempat.

"Cih! sudah terlambat!" pemimpin Ninja bandit menyeringai. Kemudian melakukan segel yang juga di ikuti 2 orang lainnya secara bersamaan.

Saat itu juga, tiga buah cahaya lurus memanjang muncul dari tiga titik di mana Ninja bandit tadi berada. Cahaya itu membentuk garis lurus yang menyatu dengan titik cahaya lainnya, menciptakan sebuah segitiga raksasa keemasan. Dan saat semua titik menyatu, cahaya silau tiba-tiba muncul dalam sekejap. Dan...

DUARR!

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar tercipta, menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal dalam jumlah besar layaknya sebuah jamur raksasa. Sang pemimpin bandit tersenyum, menyangka kemenangan mutlak telah mereka dapatkan. Sampai suatu pergerakan menggoyahkan keyakinan mereka.

Perlahan, asap yang sudah semakin berkurang itu bergerak dan berkumpul ketengah, layaknya sebuah pusaran. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, asap dan debu yang telah berkumpul tadi menyebar, terpecah ke segala arah. Chakra biru tipis samar-samar masih terlihat berputar. Namun itu tak menghalangi pandangan pada empat sosok yang merupakan target dari ledakan barusan.

Salah satu diantara mereka tengah berputar cepat namun semakin melambat. Semakin pelan, maka semakin jelas pula tokoh yang tengah berputar itu. Rambutnya melambai sesuai pergerakan kakinya, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan membuat gerakan lembut namun sangat mematikan itu terlihat sangat anggun.  
Gerakannya akhirnya terhenti, menyisakan debu tipis yang masih berputar mengelilinginya. Wajah manis itu tampak kelelahan, nafasnya juga agak terengah-engah. Sepertinya hal yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi sangat menguras tenaganya. Sedangkan empat rekan seteamnya memandang kagum pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kau hebat, Hinata" seru Kiba yang juga diikuti gongongan girang Akamaru di sampingnya. Hinata berbalik kemudian tersenyum merona meski wajahnya telah basah oleh keringat. Shino mengangguk padanya.

'Menahan efek ledakan dengan Kaiten, tak kusangka dia mampu melakukannya' pikir Kakashi tak kalah kagum.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya sang Jounin. Hinata menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Bagus, sekali lagi tolong ya, Hinata"

.

.

.

"Apa-apa'an mereka?" kata salah seorang bandit kesal. Dia tak menyangka, rencana kombinasi mereka digagalkan oleh gadis tadi dikira yang paling lemah.

"...?" si bandit tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang merayap menaiki kakinya cepat. Memastikan, dia menunduk dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan setengah dari tubuhnya telah ditutupi oleh ribuan serangga.

"A... Apa ini?"

Terlambat, serangga-serangga itu telah mengurungnya dalam kegelapan.

"ARGKK"

"Cih!" bandit lainnya mendengus, mengetahui rekannya tertangkap.

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Kau juga!" suara itu mengalihkan perhatian sang Bandit, seseorang dengan seekor anjing bersamanya, tengah mengudara bersiap menerjangnya.

"KAU TAKAN BISA LARI DARI PENCIUMANKU...!"

"GATSHUGA...!"

BRUAAK...!

"Gawat, tak kusangka mereka akan membalik keadaan" Bandit terakhir yang merupakan Pemimpin dari dua bandit sebelumnya mulai panik. Bagaimanapun juga, sulit melakukan perlawanan sendiri.

"Kalau begini..." merasa tak ada harapan, dia berniat melarikan diri.

"Mau lari...?"

Baru saja dia membalikan tubuhnya, Kakashi telah menghadangnya lengkap dengan kilatan biru di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Ketiga bandit itu kini telah terikat kuat dengan satu ikatan melingkar yang mengikat mereka bertiga sekaligus. Mereka semua menundukan kepala mereka masing-masing, merutuki diri kenapa rencana mereka sampai gagal.

Di sekitar mereka berdiri Kakashi bersama team 8. Semua tampak senang karena misi telah selesai. Terutama Hinata, apa yang dia lakukan tadi adalah awal dari keberhasilan misi ini. Seluruh team 8 juga Kakashi memberinya banyak pujian atas penyelematan yang dia lakukan.

'Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit berguna' pikir Hinata.

Sedikit...?

Kau bencanda, Hinata? Sekarang ini, kaulah pahlawannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan counter secepat itu?"

"Gadis inilah kuncinya" kata Kakashi sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

Benarkan? Kakashi saja berpikiran sama.

"Berkat kemampuan Byakugan-nya, kami bisa tahu posisi kalian. Kami juga tidak perlu khawatir ranjaunya akan meledak selama kalian tidak mengatifkannya" jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian tiba-tiba melakukan serangan sementara kami lihat kalian tidak pernah bergerak dari posisi kalian" tanya salah satu bandit.

Kakashi mendekati ketiga bandit yang terikat itu. Tangan kirinya memegangi bagian pelindung kepala yang menutupi satu matanya itu.

"Soal itu..." kata Kakashi setelah berhadapan dengan ketiga bandit itu. Bandi-bandit itu menengadah memperhatikan Kakashi. Dan saat berikutnya, mata mereka melebar, pupil mereka pun telah berubah warna. Akhirnya ketiganya cuma bisa tertunduk lemas.

"Hanya sedikit Genjutshu" kata Kakashi datar. Rupanya pria bermasker ini telah membuka penutup mata kirinya. Dengan kata lain, Kakashi telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Hinata. Seperti biasa dia memang selalu kasihan melihat orang yang sudah tak berdaya, meski itu musuh sekalipun.

"Tak apa-apa, jaga-jaga saja" kata Kakashi masih menatap ketiga bandit tersebut, "Kalian tau kan bagaimana sulitnya menemukan mereka? Kalau mereka melarikan diri, bisa susah nanti"

"Benar juga sih" Kiba setuju, "Apa lagi untuk menemukan mereka, kita perlu waktu satu minggu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka" lanjutnya.

"Apa boleh buat, bahkan Anbu saja kesulitan menemukan persembunyian mereka" kata remaja berkacamata itu masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Misi team 8 adalah menangkap para ninja bandit tadi. Perlu waktu seminggu bagi mereka untuk mencari informasi dan menemukan tempat persembunyian tiga bandit itu. Dari kemampuan bertarung mereka, bisa di simpulkan kalau bandit-bandit itu mantan jounin dari desa kampung halaman salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Deidara.

"Baiklah..." Kakashi menutup kembali Sharingan-nya, kemudian berbalik.

"Anbu akan datang dan membawa mereka ke Konoha untuk proses lebih lanjut"

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan misi team 8, selesai!"

.

.

.

**"Maafkan aku Hinata..."**

**"Karena aku sudah..."**

"Hinata...?"

"Eh..." suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, peristiwa yang hampir sama seperti ketika ia berda di rumah makan kemaren. Hanya saja kali ini yang empunya suara adalah Shino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Shino datar. Meski sebenarnya nada datar itu tetap mengandung kekhawatiran.

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalan ke penginapan, mereka baru saja makan malam di salah satu kedai di kota kecil itu. Karena misi cukup menguras tenaga, Kakashi memutuskan untuk kembali keesokan harinya setelah selesai misi.

Hinata dan Shino berjalan berjalan beriringan. Sementara Kakashi agak jauh di depan mereka, sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kiba-juga Akamaru di sampingnya-.

Kembali ke Shino dan Hinata. Shino masih menatap Hinata, mengharapkan sebuah kejujuran dari mulut gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Mm..." Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shino-kun"

Hinata tersenyum, setidaknya itulah yang coba ia lakukan. Tetapi yang ada di sampingnya sekarang adalah Shino. Seseorang yang jarang menunjukan ekspresinya, tetapi sangat ahli membaca ekspresi orang lain.

"Kau tau kalau kau tak bisa membohongiku kan, Hinata" meski Shino tidak menampakan emosinya, Hinata bisa tahu kalau rekan seteamnya yang juga sahabat baiknya itu kini menatapnya serius. Hinata bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Shino yang tiba-tiba itu.

'Kau tidak bisa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata' mungkin itulah yang ingin Shino sampaikan pada Hinata, dan gadis itu sepertinya juga mengerti itu.

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa kok, a..aku baik-baik saja" Hinata coba mengelak. Tapi ber acting di depan Shino bukanlah pilihan tepat.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa membohongi ku, Hinata" entah kenapa kali ini nada bicara Shino agak lain, mau tak mau ini membuat Hinata makin terpojok.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?" tanya Shino sekali lagi.

"A...ku aku tidak apa-apa Shino-kun?" suara Hinata agak bergetar, namun masih mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Shino. Sepertinya Hinata belum siap bila harus membicarakan tentang hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"A... Aku..."

"Berhinti menyembunyikannya dariku Hinata," Hinata tersentak, Nada bicara Shino berubah. Dan saat Hinata mendongak, dia dipaksa tercengang atas apa yang dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu..."

Shino, memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Shi... Shino-kun...?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telat update. Jadwal ulangan saya benar2 full (besok bahkan saya harus try out pula), sabtu kemaren baru selesai ulangan jadi baru bisa sekarang. Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.**

Saya sangat-sanagat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca fict saya, Yang review juga…

Pokoke thanks berat…^^

Balesan buat yang ga login…

**aguz vidiz namikaze**: makasih friends…

**Ind**: hehe.. gomen ya, review lagi^^

**Uzumaki Panda**: hei juga..^^ ni lanjutannya, review lagi ea..

**Shaniechan**: hehe, gomen ya.. ni dah di update..

**Dani no Baka kuler lugin**: thanks bro… ni dah di update…^^

**titania jellal**: 3 ^^

yang login silahkan cek inbox masing2…^^ saya bales lewat sana…

OKE… UDAH DULU.. MW DUKUNG INDONESIA LAWAN FHILIPINE NIH…

MOHON REVIE LAGI…^^


	4. Nighmare Begin!

Halo… apa kabar…? Baik-baik saja kan…?

Sebelumnya…

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YA… *walau telat*

Maaf juga… updatenya super duper telat… mohon maaf banget…

Seteleh 2 minggu berkutat dengan soal-soal yang bikin pusing… saya istirahat dulu, baru setelah enak saya mulai lanjutin O.D lagi…

Oke deh.. dari pada banyak bacot… saya persembahkan chap 4 nya…

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, OOC, OC, Genre Gado-gado.**

**Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto, minta scene fluffy NaruHina dong…**

'MIKIR' tanda petik.

"NGOMONG" tanda kutip.

"**Kalimat (BOLT) dalam FLASHBACK" **

**

* * *

**

**OUR DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Nightmare Begin!**

**

* * *

**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?"

Tanya Shino pada gadis yang kini telah duduk di sebuah kursi taman di hadapannya. Sekarang ini, Shino dan Hinata benar-benar terpisah-atau lebih tepatnya memisahkan diri- dari Kakashi dan Kiba yang sekarang jauh di depan. Shino menatap Hinata lekat, Berharap gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu masih tetap diam tanpa kata. Dia tahu ini mungkin tindakan egois, memaksa Hinata menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Tapi melihat keaadaan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat tidak baik, Shino tidak bisa diam saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Menghela nafas panjang, Shino kemudian duduk di samping Hinata sambil tetap memperhatikan reaksi gadis itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau agak berbeda Hinata. Kau lebih sering menyendiri, melamun juga tidak jarang kau kurang fokus saat menjalankan misi. Seperti tadi siang, kau hampir saja celaka"

Shino tak perduli lagi dengan imejnya sekarang, mau jadi sebanyak bicara apapun dia nantinya, pokoknya dia harus tahu masalah yang Hinata pendam saat ini.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hinata?" tanya Shino untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Hinata tak menjawabnya. Dari apa yang telah ia lihat pada Hinata, Shino akhirnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Ada satu kemungkinan besar tentang apa yang membuat Hinata sampai jadi seperti ini.

"Apa ini tentang Naruto...?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat tapi tepat sasaran. Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi bukan berarti ia menyangkalnya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto di kedai ramen waktu itu, lalu kata-kata Naruto juga.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Hinata..."

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Lagi Naruto menggantung kata-katanya. Akibatnya Hinata makin tak karuan. Bagaimanapun juga, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Naruto yang seharusnya masih dalam misi malah muncul dan sekarang akan mengatakan sesuatu sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata..."

DEG...

Kalimat itu seperti menusuk Hinata tepat di hatinya, memunculkan pesepsi negatif pada perkiraannya.

"Karena aku sudah..."

Naruto tak membalas perasaannya...

"Ternyata memang disini"

Tepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal mengejutkan dua insan tersebut.

"Sakura-chan...?"

Benar, Sakura gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu itu kini telah berada diantara mereka. Dan gadis Haruno itu spertinya agak terkejut saat menemukan Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang tak terbaca oleh Hinata.  
Suasana diantara ketiganya tiba-tiba jadi canggung. Semua diam, mereka tak saling mengetahui pikiran masing-masing. Hal ini membuat ketakutan Hinata semakin bertambah, takut kalau Naruto menolaknya, takut kalau Sakura tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Naruto.

Hinata takut kalau Naruto dan Sakura sudah...

"Naruto..."

Sakura akhirnya memecah keheningan, suaranya agak lain di pendengaran Hinata.

"I... Iya Sakura-chan?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"A... Apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menatap Naruto kembali.

"Bukannya kau sudah janji, hari ini mau mengajakku jalan-jalan...?"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Entah kenapa kalimat yang seharusnya terdengar biasa itu terasa menyesakan baginya. Mungkin karena Sakura lah yang mengucapkannya... pada Naruto.

"Ma... Masa lupa?" keluh Sakura.

"I... Itu..."

"Ayo sudah hampir tengah hari nih" Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sakura dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan Naruto. Menarik Naruto, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya Sakura terlihat buru-buru.

Sementara Hinata hanya diam saat melihat Naruto, pujaan hatinya di tarik keluar oleh Sakura. Sesaat, Hinata sempat bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Dan Hinata bisa menangkap sebuah penyesalan pada iris biru langit itu.  
Hinata berusaha tetap tersenyum, seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa tak apa-apa meninggalkannya sendiri dan membiarkan pertanyaan dihatinya-tentang jawaban Naruto- kembali harus ia simpan lebih lama.

Lavendernya memperhatikan kedua orang yang kini tengah berjalan menjauh dari ramen Ichiraku. Sakura masih terlihat menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menariknya terburu-buru.

'Mungkin aku tak perlu lagi menunggu jawaban dari Naruto-kun' Hinata tersenyum miris, tak mampu menahan matanya yang kini telah menciptakan dua aliran bening kesedihannya.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

Tatapan Shino terus mengarah pada Hinata yang kini mulai terisak di sampingnya. Shino bisa melihat bahu Hinata mulai bergetar. Dan meski mahkota biru tua itu menghalangi pandangannya akan wajah Hinata, dia tahu lavender itu kini telah basah oleh air mata.

"Ku pikir, aku sudah siap menerima apapun jawaban Naruto-kun..." gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba saja berkata lirih, tepat sebelum Shino membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah..."

"Aku... Aku takut Naruto-kun tak membalas perasaanku..."

Shino memutuskan diam, membiarkan Hinata mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya.

"Kenapa...?" ucap Hinata lirih. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini..."

"Padahal aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan menerima apapun jawaban Naruto-kun"

"Tapi kenapa aku menginginkan lebih? Kenapa...? Padahal Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan mungkin sudah..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan beban untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang nyatanya malah membuatnya menderita.

"Aku memang terlalu mencintai Naruto-kun"

Senyum miris itu lagi-lagi tercipta di bibir mungilnya. Mencengkram kuat celananya. Sesekali air mata itu jatuh tepat di punggung tangannya. Shino bisa merasakan rasa sakit Hinata saat mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya itu.

'Bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini pun dia tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri' batin Shino.

Putri Hyuuga itu kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha meredam tangisnya sendiri. Tangannya kini ikut basah karena cairan kesedihan itu juga telah mengalir menembus sela-sela jemari lentiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu takut, Hinata" kata Shino, "Apa lagi sampai menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Lagi pula belum tentu semua perkiraanmu itu benarkan?"

Hinata bereaksi, membuka tangannya perlahan. Memperlihatkan mata sembab yang telah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata itu. Senyum miris masih nampak di wajah sendunya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, seolah putus asa.

"Tidak Shino-kun, semuanya sudah jelas. Aku tak perlu lagi mendengar sebuah jawaban. Karena Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan pasti sudah..."

"Naruto belum mengatakannya langsung padamu kan?"

Hinata agak tersentak. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian balas menatap Shino yang kini juga masih terus menatapnya.

"Apa pun hubungan Naruto dan Sakura sekarang, kau berhak tau jawaban Naruto"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan Naru..."

"Itu tidak setimpal Hinata..." potong Shino. Hinata hanya menatap Shino heran.

"Hampir seluruh hidupmu kau habiskan untuk mencintainya, terlalu tidak adil jika Naruto bahkan tak menjawab pernyataan cintamu hanya karena takut hubungannya dengan Sakura terganggu"

Hinata menatap Shino, membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasa cintanya pada Naruto selalu saja membuatnya mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin Naruto tak akan kelewat bodoh mengacuhkan perasaanmu sampai seumur hidup" ucap Shino.

"Meski dia sudah mempunyai gadis lain..."

"Aku rasa dia juga tahu,

Jika memang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka, adalah salahnya sendiri menggantung perasaanmu telalu lama"

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Shino padanya. Benar, tidak ada salahnya menuntut sebuah jawaban. Lagi pula dia selalu percaya Naruto kan? Naruto yang ia kenal, pasti tak akan membiarkan begitu saja orang lain menderita karena dirinya.

"Karena itu yakinkan dirimu, bicaralah langsung dengannya. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. karena akan sia-sia kalau hanya memendam atau mengatakannya padaku saja"

"Naruto juga pasti mengerti kalau kau menginginkan sebuah jawaban"

Hinata terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Bagaimanapun juga, sangat jarang mendapati Shino yang seperti ini.

"Aku... Terlalu banyak bicara ya?" tanya Shino yang menyadari tatapan berbeda Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian menggunakan punggung tangannya dia mengusap air matanya.

"Iya..." jawab Hinata tersenyum. Meski masih dengan mata yang masih sedikit basah.

"Kenapa malah menggeleng?"

"Bukan itu, tapi maksudku tidak apa-apa kalau Shino-kun banyak bicara"

"..." giliran Shino yang heran.

"Itu sangat membantuku" Hinata tersenyum lagi, senyum yang jauh lebih baik dibanding senyumnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Terima kasih, Shino-kun"

'Senyum itu…'

"Hn..."

' Senyum itulah yang kusukai…'

"Sama-sama"

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah cepat itu menggema di salah satu bagian rumah yang rata-rata terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Gadis berambut indigo, si pemilik kaki jenjang itu terlihat buru-buru, kecemasan nampak di wajahnya.

"Ada apa ini..." gumamnya khawatir, "Kenapa tidak orang sama sekali...?"

Penglihatan khususnya akhirnya menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari. Dua titik chakra yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Berharap kalau dia tak terlalu terlambat.

"Shikamaru-kun..."

Greb...

Remaja dengan rambut dikuncir itu meringis saat tangan kiri ninja bertopeng misterius itu menangkap lehernya. Genggaman kuat itu semakin membuat keturunan klan Nara itu semakin tak berdaya. Keadaannya yang memang sudah sekarat semakin memudahkan lawannya mendominasi keadaan. Tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk mencekik sang Nara itu bergerak naik. Membuat kaki Shikamaru tak lagi berpijak. Si ninja bertopeng mendesak Shikamaru kedinding untuk mengurangi beban yang harus dia angkat.

"Ke... Kenapa...?" tanya Shikamaru di sisa-sisa tenaganya, "Ke..napa kau me..laku..kan ini sem..ua?"

Yang ditanya cuma diam menatap Shikamaru.

"Padahal... Kami su..dah me..mpercaya..i..mu"

Greb...!

"Argg..." Shikamaru mengerang kesakitan ketika cekikan itu menguat, membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas. Perlawan yang Shikamaru lakukan dengan tangannya seakan tak berpengaruh.

Sang ninja bertopeng kini mengeluarkan sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya, kemudian mengarahkan tepat ke arah Shikamaru. Di balik topengnya, sang Ninja menatap kearah Shikamaru tajam.

"Selamat tinggal Shikamaru..." ucap sng ninja pelan.

BRUAK...!

Baru saja ninja misterius itu mengangkat kunainya, suara benturan keras yang berasal dari pintu kamar yang hancur membuatnya berhenti.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Ninja bertopeng itu pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Hinata yang menatapnya tajam. Sang gadis sendiri sanagat terkejut saat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Shikamaru tengah dicekik tak berdaya oleh ninja bertopeng misterius itu. Hinata bias melihat kalau ninja itu mengenakan jubah seperti milik Naruto atau Yondaimi Holage, hanya saja dengan warna yang berbeda, hitam. Topeng itu pun belum pernah Hinata sebelumnya, topeng berwarna putih polos tanpa mata.

"Hi.. Hinata..." ucap Shikamaru susah payah, "La..ri!"

"Tidak akan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Lari..."

"Kau... Sa..saran be...rikut..nya"

Hinata terkejut, "Sasaran berikutnya...?"

Bruk...

"SHIKAMARU-KUN" teriak Hinata ketika melihat Shikamaru dilempar begitu saja oleh Ninja bertopeng itu. Hinata refleks hendak menolong Shikamaru. Tapi baru saja dia melangkah, dia tak mampu bergerak karena ninja misterius itu kini telah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hinata..."

"Suara itu..."

Suara itu sukses membuat Hinata makin membeku.

Hinata menoleh perlahan, memastikan perkiraannya. Sementara ninja misterius itu telah mengangkat lengan kanannya, lalu dengan cepat mengayunkannya.

"Maaf Hinata..."

"Tidak mungkin..."

DEG...!

.

.

.

.

"HAH...!"

Hinata langsung terbangun. Mimpi buruknya barusan membuatnya shock. Posisinya kini bahkan tak lagi berbaring, melainkan duduk dengan kaki lurus yang masih tertutup selimut.

Tak lama gadis itu mulai terisak. Sungai itu pun telah tercipta di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah..." ucapnya sesegukan, "Syukurlah... Syukurlah itu semua cuma mimpi"

**"Maaf... Hinata..."**

Mengingat kalimat itu membuat keadaan Hinata jadi lebih buruk. Genggamannya pada selimut yang tak lagi menghangatkan itu menguat, mulutnya bergetar dengan giginya yang saling beradu. Mimpi itu, mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Mimpi yang menciptakan ketakutan luar biasa. Takut akan rasa kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Naruto-kun..."

Gadis itu seketika menutup wajahnya yang telah kelewat banyak teraliri air mata. Sesekali, segukan pelan terlepas karena benteng yang ia buat dengan kedua tangannya tak cukup untuk meredam isak tangisnya sendiri.

Cukup lama dia dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu mengalihkan kedua tangan mulus itu dari wajahnya. Sesaat ia mencoba menguasai dirinya, berharap suaranya tak terlalu terpengaruh akibat apa yang telah ia alami.

"Siapa...?" tanya Hinata berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Ini aku, Kakashi" sahut seseorang dari luar yang ternyata adalah jounin pengganti sementara, Kakashi.

Hinata tentunya heran, senseinya itu sudah mengetuk kamarnya pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Iya... sebentar..." jawab Hinata. Setelah memastikan wajahnya bersih dari air bening itu, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Hinata setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Penampilan Kakashi semakin membuat Hinata heran, pakaian yang biasanya di kenakan saat menjalankan misi, kini telah terpakai rapi.

"Hinata, kita harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga!" kata Kakashi serius yang menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di benak sang putri Hyuuga.

"Shikamaru Nara, ditemukan tewas di kediamannya"

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Benarkah Shikamaru-kun sudah...?" tanya Hinata pada Kakashi yang sedang melaju di depannya. Shino dan Kiba yang ada di belakang Hinata juga ikut mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada jounin pemilik Sharingan tersebut.

Keempat shinobi dengan satu anjing ninjanya itu tengah dalam perjalan kembali ke Konoha. Mereka berangkat tak lama setelah Kakashi memberitahukan berita kematian Shikamaru pada Hinata. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha itu bergerak cepat sesuai instruksi Kakashi agar tiba di Konoha tepat waktu. Tanpa kesulitan, mereka dengan lihai melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Suara pijakan khas berkali-kali terdengar saat alas kaki biru mereka itu bertemu dengan dahan-dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakan mereka.

Hinata masih terus menatap Kakashi, menunggu sang jounin menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu penasaran, mungkinkah berita itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi buruknya tadi malam.

"Benar..." Kakashi akhirnya menjawab, "Itu informasi yang kuterima dari Anbu"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah kecewa ketika jawaban yang tak diharapkannya itu terucap dari mulut Kakashi.

Sesuatu tak nyaman itu kembali bergejolak di hati Hinata. Perasaan takut akan mimpinya semakin tak tertahankan. Bagaimana mungkin, mimpinya bisa sama dengan kabar yang ia dengar. Mungkinkah, ninja misterius itu juga...?

"Apa penyebab kematian Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tak biasa.

Shino dan Kiba saling pandang, sementara Kakashi hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali angkat bicara.

"Ayo... Kita tambah kecepatan!"

Melihat Kakashi seperti tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, Hinata akhirnya tak tahan lagi.

"Tunggu, Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Nada bicara yang ditinggikan itu masih tetap tak cukup membuat Kakashi merespon. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia ingin tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, kematian calon-calon Hokage, mimpi buruknya, dan Ninja misterius itu. Lalu...

'Naruto-kun...'

"APA KEMATIAN SHIKAMARU-KUN ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KEMATIAN ENDO-SAMA?"

Lepas sudah, rasa ingin tahu yang tercipta akibat rasa takut dan khawatir itu akhirnya membuat sang gadis Hyuuga mengeluarkan nada yang diluar kebiasaannya.

Shino dan Kiba kembali saling pandang, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Sesaat setelah pertanyaan terakhir Hinata, Kakashi tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Yang lain akhirnya mengikuti. Kakashi berbalik dan menatap Hinata serius.

"Endo-sama...?"

Sebuah nama yang terucap di mulut yang tertutup masker itu mengejutkan Hinata, dia sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Gadis itu mendekap mulutnya cepat, merutuki diri atas kecerobohan yang telah ia lakukan. Seharusnya Hinata ingat, tidak ada yang pernah memberitahukan tentang kematian Endo padanya. Kini, Kakashi tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata mengintrogasi. Akhirnya, Hinata hanya mampu tertunduk menyesal.

"Maaf..." ucapnya pelan "Tadi malam aku diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian"

Semua diam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai sebuah jawaban tak terduga membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sudahlah... Tak apa-apa..."

Hinata menatap heran pada Kakashi. 'Kenapa...' batinnya.

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Shino ikut angkat bicara, remaja klan Aburame itu memandang Kakashi.

"Ya... Apa boleh buat, mungkin kau benar" respon Kakashi, sepertinya dia menangkap dengan baik maksud Shino, "Sudah saatnya kita menceritakan hal ini padanya" lanjutnya sambil memandang Hinata.

"Karena kau sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi malam, aku rasa kau sudah tau kalau nyawa calon-calon Hokage sedang diincar, dan pelaku pembunuhannya juga mungkin adalah orang yang sama"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi bukankah agak aneh kalau mengincar nyawa calon Hokage sementara masa kepemimpinan Hokage yang sekarang, Tsunade-sama saja belum akan berakhir dalam waktu yang lama?" tanya Hinata selanjutnya.

"Aneh memang. Tapi melihat semua korban yang ada adalah calon-calon Hokage, maka kemungkinan itulah yang paling kuat" jelas Kakashi.

"Apa masih ada korban lain selain Shikamaru-kun dan Endo-sama?"

"Ya..." jawab Kakashi, "Dengan kematian Shikamaru, itu artinya sudah ada empat korban yang telah ditemukan"

"Em... Empat...?" mata Hinata melebar seketika.

"Benar, sebenarnya ini semua sudah dimulai sejak dua bulan yang lalu"

Hinata semakin terkejut, tak percaya. Kenapa masalah sebesar ini tak disadari olehnya.

"Wajar kalau kau tidak tau" kata Kakashi setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata, "Hal ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan di desa. Dan ini juga untuk mencegah serangan musuh yang memanfaatkan keadaan Konoha yang sedang tidak stabil"

"Karena itu, Hanya beberapa pihak saja yang diberitahu" Ujar Shino ikut menjelaskan, "Misalnya beberapa shinobi dari klan Inuzuka. Mereka diberi misi melacak keberadaan pelaku. Selain mereka, tentu saja para calon Hokage beserta kerabatnya juga diberi tahu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Naruto sudah membuktikan dirinya, jadi ada kemungkinan dia juga diincar. Tapi tenang saja, dia juga sudah diberi tahu" jawab Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Setidaknya Hinata bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi entah kenapa, bayangan dari si ninja misterius itu masih membuatnya Khawatir.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dengan pelakunya? Apa ada petunjuk tentang dia...?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"sedikit sekali,karena di arsip konoha sama sekali tak ada informasi tentang dia"

"Apa mungkin Akatsuki yang melakukannya...?"

"Tidak, pembunuhan dilakukan didalam desa. Jadi kecil kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang luar" jawab Kakashi, "Lagi pula, sepertinya tujuan si pelaku adalah jabatan Hokage. Kemungkinan dia menyingkirkan pesaing-pesaingnya agar dialah satu-satunya kandidat saat pemilihan Hokage selanjutnya".

"Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain dirinya untuk menggantikan Tsunade-sama sebagai Hokage," sahut Kiba, "Cih! Cara licik!"

"Memang identitas pelaku belum diketahui, tapi dari keterangan yang didapat dari beberapa saksi, pelakunya memiliki ciri-ciri tertentu..." Nada bicara Kakashi jadi makin serius.

"Ciri-ciri...?" Hinata penasaran.

'Mungkinkah...?'

"Seluruh keterangan Saksi hampir serupa. Rata-rata mereka bilang kalau wujud si pelaku adalah pria dengan jubah seperti milik yondaimi Hokage, hanya saja warnanya hitam"

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Yang paling jelas adalah topeng yang ia kenakan..."

'Tidak, jangan sampai...'

"Topeng yang dia pakai..."

Hinata mengegeleng.

'Tuhan kumohon, jangan sampai...'

"kami menyebutnya, 'Byaku...' Topeng putih tanpa motif"

Mungkinkah mimpi Hinata benar-benar akan menjadi nyata...?

**TBC**

**

* * *

.  
**

.

.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena updatenya kelewat lama. Gomen… *bungkuk2..*

Di chap ini kalian bias nebak sendirikan Shino suka sama Hime apa gak…? Tadinya sih mau masukin scene peyuk-peyukan, tapi entar Shinonya kelewat OOC. Lalu.. Saya pilih Shino karena di animenya sepertinya peduli banget sama Hime… *nginget episode pencarian Bikocho*. dan **Byaku**, itu julukan buat si pelaku, karena topeng putih polosnya itu.

Oh ya… thanks berat buat** Rhime A Black** yang udah mau ngebales sms gaje saya…XD

And special thanks to:

**Dani no Baka, M. Higashikuni, The Portal Transmission-19, Hayate Senichi, Mika, MoonLite Crystal, ZephyrAmfoter, Shaniechan, Rhyme A. Black, Haruno Aoi, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, aguz vidiz namikaze, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, demikooo, Muna-Hatake, Blueberry ogah log in, Everybody Hate Chaki, sayaka dini-chan, hinata hime, nyoo-chan , , ochibi4me, Kimochi no Hyuuki-chan, **Galerians**. (maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan)**

Terima kasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya… maaf ga bias bales di chap ini….

Oh yam au nanya:

**Tekhnik pukulan enam ratus punya hime, nama jepangnya apa ya…?**

Yang terakhir mohon kritik sarannya lagi. Saya mohon pendapat kalian tentang fict ini, entah itu kekurangan atau kelebihannya (kalau ada XD).

Dah samapai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.

SEE YA…

RAY ICHIOZA *ditendang* OUT… XD


	5. Face To Face

Akhirnya, setelah hampir sebulan, ke update juga…

Oke chapter 5

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, OOC, OC, Genre Gado-gado.**

**Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

'MIKIR' tanda petik.

"NGOMONG" tanda kutip.

"**Kalimat (BOLT) dalam FLASHBACK" **

* * *

**OUR DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**FACE TO FACE!**

**

* * *

**

Konohagakure...

Siang itu terlihat biasa. Langit biru tanpa awan mendung kini menaungi daratan negara Hii. Sang surya pun nampak percaya diri memperlihatkan wujudnya. Bentuk bulat sempurnanya nampak tersamarkan oleh cahaya silau keemasannya. Salah satu sumber kehidupan itu kini menumpahkan seluruh cahayanya, memberikan rasa panas berlebih pada penduduk Konoha yang masih tetap melakukan aktivitasnya meski peluh tak lagi mampu mereka bendung. Mulai dari petani yang bergelut dengan sawah mereka, pejabat-pejabat negara yang katanya sedang melaksanakan tugas mereka, sampai anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari untuk memuaskan hasrat masa kecil mereka.

Suara berisik khas keramaian manusia akan semakin membahana di salah satu bagian Konoha yang merupakan salah satu pusat lahan penyambung hidup sebagian besar penduduknya, pasar. Berbagai suara tercipta disana. Suara langkah kaki, Obrolan biasa antara satu orang dengan orang lainnya atau antara pedagang dan pelanggannya, dan suara mendencing akibat benturan alat makan atau semacamnya, menghasilkan satu aliran musik tak beraturan yang sangat mengganggu jika kau tak terbiasa.

Begitulah, orang-orang yang berjuang menyambung hidup demi diri sendiri dan orang-orang yang dicintai.

Hari yang normal.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Cuaca yang biasa, keramaian yang biasa, ya... Semuanya nampak biasa.

Kecuali sesuatu yang tak disadari oleh mereka. Sesuatu yang sedang berlangsung di bagian lain negara Hii itu. Tepatnya di suatu tempat yang menjadi peristiratan terakhir bagi shinobi atau pahlawan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah peti berbentuk tabung kini tengah diturunkan kedalam sebuah lubang dengan bentuk yang sama, hanya ukurannya yang sedikit lebih besar. Dua orang pria berpakaian hitam terlihat menurunkan perlahan peti tersebut dengan tali dari atas.

Suara berkerit pelan jelas terdengar akibat gesekan antara peti yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan tali penahannya. Bunyi bedebub pelan juga tercipta saat peti tersebut bertemu dengan tanah dari dasar lubang yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi tempatnya. Tali dilepaskan dari peti kemudian ditarik keatas oleh salah seorang pria yang tadi. Setelah itu, mereka mulai memenuhi lubang yang telah berisi peti tersebut dengan tanah galian lubang itu sendiri. Tumpukan tanah coklat kehitaman yang masih basah jatuh menutupi bagian atas peti sedikit demi sedikit, sampai peti tersebut tak terlihat lagi.

Beberapa orang yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kegiatan tersebut hanya memandang nanar pada tumpukan tanah yang kini benar-benar membenamkan peti tadi di dalamnya. Memisah sesosok tubuh yang ada dalam peti tersebut dengan dunia luar.

Orang-orang yang berada di atas bumi dengan pakaian warna sejenis-hitam-itu menampakan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Tetapi, hampir semua dari mereka menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang tegar dan terus memandang prosesi pemakaman tersebut, tapi ada juga yang hanya mampu tertunduk bahkan menangis.

Seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir menyerupai nanas sedang mengusap punggung seorang wanita yang kini tengah terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria tersebut. Kedua orang itu adalah orang tua Shikamaru, Shikaku dan Yoshino.

Pemandangan yang sama juga diperlihatkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tak jauh dari pasangan suami istri tadi. Ino, gadis yang merupakan rekan se-tim Shikamaru itu membenamkan wajahnya pada pemuda gemuk disampingnya, Chouji. Kedua bahu sang gadis bergerak bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang tak kuasa ia tahan. Sementara Chouji yang menjadi sandaran Ino hanya mampu tertunduk lesu, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kurenai yang juga ada di sana menunjukan ekspresi tak jauh beda dengan orang-orang tadi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Kehilangan orang yang disayangi, orang yang berjanji akan melindunginya juga buah hatinya. Apa ini memang benar-benar terjadi...? Seperti yang lain, wanita berambut Hitam bergelombang itu juga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan sekarang.

Di sisi lain, remaja dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir di wajahnya dan seorang gadis merah muda itu juga hadir disana. Mereka, Naruto dan Sakura datang bersama Sai dan Yamato. Selain mereka, masih ada beberapa jounin yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman tersebut, Juga sang pemimpin Konoha, Tsunade. Wanita yang nampak muda di usianya yang sudah kepala lima itu menatap lurus pada makam yang kini sedang di urus oleh dua orang pria suruhannya. Ekspresi Tsunade tak terbaca oleh siapapun yang hadir disana.

Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba, sehingga beberapa di antara mereka ada yang belum siap menerima apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka sekarang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, makam yang telah penuh terisi oleh tanah itu kini diletakan sebuah nisan berbentuk persegi diatasnya. Lambang Konoha terpampang di sana. Dengan Satu Nama yang tertulis diatasnya.

Shikamaru Nara.

.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat," kata Kakashi ketika melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Kakashi bersama team 8 baru saja sampai. Dan karena waktu yang terbatas, mereka tak sempat mengganti pakaian mereka.

Tak menunggu lama mereka mulai menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang masih berdiri di depan makam itu. Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan pelayat lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Termasuk Naruto bersama timnya yang entah kenapa juga ikut pulang lebih awal.

Kakashi sempat menyapa anak bimbingnya juga pada Yamato ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat. Tapi tegur sapa itu tak berlangsung lama, karena masing-masing tetap meneruskan langkah mereka setelah merespon Kakashi. Hinata melihat Naruto, melangkah berlawanan dengannya. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin berkurang.

Hinata sempat takut dan menundukan wajahnya. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, tidak boleh selalu seperti ini. Dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya kembali saat berpapasan dengan Naruto, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menatap bocah Kyubi itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri, awalnya dia hanya menundukan wajahnya, namun kemudian dia mendongak perlahan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata.

Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin melawan kebiasaannya yang selalu menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin membalas iris biru langit itu.

Sayangnya, kenyataan yang tak Hinata inginkan terjadi. Naruto kembali memandang lurus, mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Tanpa sapaan sedikit pun.

Sakit... Tentu saja Hinata sakit mengetahui hal itu. Kenapa Naruto seperti mengacuhkan dirinya?

Gadis itu berhenti, menoleh pada Naruto. Lavendernya terus fokus memperhatikan punggung sang pemuda yang kini semakin menjauh.

Sakura Haruno, melihat gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto membuat Hinata semakin menyesali dirinya. Dia ingin seperti Sakura. Bisa ngobrol lancar dengan Naruto, bisa menatap biru langit Naruto tanpa harus selalu pingsan, dan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto lebih lama.

Ya... Hinata menginginkan itu.

Iri kah Hinata...?

Jawabannya adalah... Ya

Bagaimanapun dia mencoba membantah, hati kecilnya tetap saja merasa iri pada gadis Haruno itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Hinata menyalahkan Sakura. Sakura satu kelompok dengan Naruto, jadi wajar jika Sakura punya waktu lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya. Sekali lagi, yang Hinata salahkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

**Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti Sakura.**

Bodoh!

Hinata selalu saja mengatai dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa pada Naruto sedangkan pada Shino atau Kiba dia bisa?

Kenapa dia selalu pingsan jika di dekat Naruto padahal itu hanya memangkas waktunya bersama Naruto yang memang sudah minim sejak awal.

Kenapa...?

"Hinata..." suara datar itu mengembalikan Hinata, membuatnya kembali menatap arah yang tadi ia tuju. Shino, pemuda itu kini menatap Hinata. Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, seorang Shino pasti dapat menyimpulkan apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan Sekarang.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Tentu saja itu tidak cukup, Shino tahu Hinata berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu lebih jauh. Akhirnya hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Shino.

"Ayo."

"Iya... Maaf..." jawab Hinata pelan.

Hinata pun akhirnya melangkah searah dengan Shino. Kembali pada tujuan utamanya kembali ke Konoha lebih awal. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan kearah sekumpulan orang yang masih berdiri di depan makam yang menjadi tujuannya.

Setelah sebelumnya, menyempatkan menoleh pada Naruto sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian punya waktu satu minggu sampai misi berikutnya," kata Tsunade pada empat orang di hadapannya, "Manfaatkan itu untuk memulihkan kondisi kalian."

"Baik." jawab Kakashi singkat.

Setelah menghadiri pemakaman beberapa saat lalu, tim delapan pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menyampaikan laporan tentang misi mereka.

"Kalian boleh pergi." kata Tsunade lagi.

"Terimakasih, permisi Hokage-sama," Kakashi berbalik setelahnya, diikuti semua anggota tim delapan termasuk Hinata. Tapi saat Hinata berbalik hendak menyusul yang lain, Tsunade memanggilnya. Semua orang disana menoleh kembali pada sang Godaimi.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

"Eh..."

.

.

.

.

"A... Anu... Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan ku Hokage-sama?" tanya Hinata. Hairees Hyuuga itu kini berdiri sendiri menghadap sang Hokage. Rekan setimnya juga Kakashi telah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang pemimimpin Konoha itu.

Tsunade masih diam, seperti sedang berpikir. Sepertinya orang terhebat Konoha saat ini itu sedang berpikir. Wanita yang diapit oleh tumpukan dokumen di kanan dan kirinya itu menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

Bola mata sang Hokage nampak memandang lurus ke Hinata. Namun sebenarnya instingnya sebagai ninja telah ia pasang sejak tadi, berusaha menyebarkan kewaspadaannya untuk menyadari kalau-kalau ada orang yang tak diinginkan ikut serta dalam pembicaraannya sekarang.

"Kakashi sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu kan?"

Hinata diam, mencerna kata-kata Tsunade. Tak perlu lama, Hinata pun menyadari arah pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Byaku...?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Benar," jawab Tsunade, "Dan aku tidak akan banyak bicara."

Sepertinya Tsunade benar-benar tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. Saat berikutnya, mata cokelat itu menajam.

"Hiashi-sama, ayahmu adalah salah satu calon Hokage."

Hinata terkejut luar biasa. Bahkan hal sepenting ini pun dia juga tidak tahu. Gadis itu shock mendengar kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade, sehingga perlu beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk mengusai dirinya.

"Ja-jadi... Ayah juga akan...?"

Tsunade menarik nafas sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata serius.

"Benar, Ayahmu termasuk salah satu yang diincar oleh Byaku."

Hinata terdiam tak mampu berkata apapun. Mulutnya kini telah terhalangi oleh kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu melarangku menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi ku rasa kau harus tahu."

"Kau yang putri Hiashi-sama, pasti juga akan diincar oleh Byaku."

.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata telah berada di kediamannya. Tepatnya gadis itu sedang duduk di teras kayu rumahnya. Kakinya ia biarkan menapak di tanah lapang tempat ia biasa berlatih bersama ayah atau sepupunya, Neji. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia letakan di paha sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Rambut panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai itu sesekali terangkat pelan saat tiupan angin menerpa dirinya.

Hinata diam, lavendernya menatap kosong ke depan. Pikirannya kini teralihkan pada berbagai ingatan peristiwa yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari mimpi buruk itu, informasi yang disampaikan Kakashi, sampai pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade tadi siang. Semuanya seperti membentuk satu kesatuan yang saling menguatkan.

Kematian Shikamaru yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya.

Perkataan Shikamaru -tentang Hinata adalah sasaran berikutnya- yang dikuatkan oleh pernyataan Tsunade.

Lalu... Byaku, dan sikap aneh Naruto saat di pemakaman tadi juga...

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Gadis itu coba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa firasatnya cuma perkiraan bodoh yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

'Tidak... Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun yang...'

Benar, tidak mungkin Naruto lah yang 'melakukannya'. Sikapnya tadi siang pasti karena dia sedang berduka atas kematian Shikamaru. Ya... Pasti karena itu.

Hinata terus saja meyakinkan dirinya. Membantah semua kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari kejadian yang ia alami.

Tapi...

'Tidak...' Hinata kembali menggeleng.

Mungkinkah mimpi itu memang sebuah pertanda?

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Tidak mungkin apa...?"

"Eh...?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menoleh kesamping, ke sumber suara. Seorang pelayan keluarga Hyuuga telah berdiri di sana. Rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai hingga pinggul. Mata putih tanpa pupil itu menatap sang Hairees penuh Khawatir.

"Ame-san...?"

Ame mendekat ke Hinata dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Tadi Hinata-sama bilang, tidak mungkin kan?" tanyanya, "Tidak mungkin tentang apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." Hinata coba mengelak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ko sampai menangis segala?"

Dapat! Ame memegang kartu as-nya sekarang. Air mata terlihat jelas di kedua lavender 'putri' kesayangannya itu.

Hinata menunduk, "Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Firasat buruk...?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa mengatakannya jadi sangat sulit baginya. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, sudah sangat menyakitkan.

Ame melihat ekspresi Hinata, dia tahu kalau gadis itu masih belum siap menceritakannya sekarang.

"Tak apa kalau Hinata-sama belum mau cerita," kata Ame, "Tapi kalau nanti berubah pikiran, saya akan selalu siap mendengarkan."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukannya dengan ketulusan Ame yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Terimaka-kasih, Ame-san."

"Mm... Sama-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan latihan Hinata-sama?" tanya Ame mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Latihan...?"

"Iya... Latihan jurus baru itu lho, apa sudah sempurna?" lanjut Ame ternyum.

"Jurus baru ya?" Hinata menunduk, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku belum tahu batas maksimal jurus itu. Teknik memusatkan chakra..." Hinata kembali menatap Ame, memberikan seulas senyum dengan mata yang hanya tinggal segaris itu padanya, "... Aku belum mahir melakukannya."

Melihat gadis kesayangannya tersenyum, Ame jadi merasa lega. 'Setidaknya dia jadi sedikit lebih baik,' begitu pikirnya.

"Yah... Apa boleh buat, melakukan teori Yondaimi Hokage kan memang bukan hal mudah. Apa lagi menerapkannya pada teknik Jyuken." ujar Ame.

Set...

"Eh...? Hinata sama...?" Ame terkejut ketika Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"Aku mau latihan" kata Hinata singkat.

"Eh... Bukannya lebih baik memulihkan keadaan dulu?" tanya Ame khawatir. Tapi Hinata sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli, gadis itu malah berlari ke arah luar.

"Hinata-sama, lebih baik..."

"Aku tahu." Hinata memotong perkataan Ame. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pada pelayan yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Ame menghela nafas maklum, terkadang Hinata juga bisa jadi gadis bandel. Apa lagi soal latihan, ditambah tekat akan tujuannya, Hinata adalah gadis yana benar-benar keras kepala.

'Naruto... Naruto... Semua ini gara-gara kau' keluh ame, tapi dia tak bisa mencegah seulas senyum tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata-sama, saya temani."

.

.

.

.

Perhatian Ame terus tertuju pada Hinata yang tengah melakukan gerakan-gerakan khasnya. Hinata, gadis yang sedang berlatih itu bersikeras ingin meningkatkan tekniknya. Larangan Ame dan peringatan Tsunade sepertinya tak mampu menghentikan keinginan calon pewaris Hyuuga itu. Hasilnya, kini Ame dan Hinata ada di lapangan tempat tim 8 biasa berlatih.

Gerakan demi gerakan Hinata lakukan. Tangannya terayun pelan ke beberapa arah layaknya pergerakan air yang mengalir teratur. Gerakan anggun itu seirama dengan tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya yang sangat teratur. Sesekali, lengan jaketnya jatuh hingga siku ketika ia merentangkan tangannya keatas. Memperlihatkan kulit mulus sempurna yang tanpa cacat miliknya.

Perlahan, gerakan sang hairees Hyuuga berubah cepat dan bertenaga. Keseimbangannya benar-benar terjaga. Kuda-kudanya yang stabil membuatnya mampu menopang beban tubuhnya. Bunyi khas saat alas kakinya bergesekan dengan permukaan tanah berbaur dengan bunyi lain yang tercipta saat kaki dan tangannya terayun memecah aliran udara di sekitarnya. Chakra biru tipis juga terlepas dari kedua telapak tangan mulus itu, membuat gerakan pemiliknya nampak lebih bertenaga.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti apa yang Hinata lakukan sekarang merusak imejnya sebagai seorang wanita. Malah gerakannya itu semakin membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Pergerakan yang cepat itu seperti menyatu dengan dirinya. Juga aliran chakra tipis yang terlihat seperti mengililingi tubuhnya dan sesekali melewati wajahnya semakin menambah keelokan paras mempesonanya.

Memperlihatkan keindahan lain yang tersimpan di dalam diri sang putri Hyuuga.

Semakin lama, kecepatan Hinata makin meningkat. Chakra di kedua tangannya juga semakin bertambah, memperjelas jejak yang tercipta saat dia mengayunkan tangannya. Dan dengan satu gerakan terakhir, Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping. Membuat udara di sekelilingnya menyebar hingga menerbangkan debu dan pasir di sekitarnya.

Hinata terlihat agak terengah kali ini. Sejak tadi, Hinata memang telah berlatih cukup lama. Gadis itu kemudian mengembalikan posisinya seperti biasa dan mulai menormalkan nafasnya lagi. Dilihatnya Ame berjalan kearahnya sambil memegang sebotol air mineral.

"Ini..." kata Ame sambil menyerahkan air tersebut pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Ame-san."

"Apa latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya Ame.

"Belum, masih sedikit lagi," Hinata tersenyum dengan peluh yang telah mengaliri wajahnya. Ame menyadarinya, dia tahu Hinata pasti lumayan kehabisan tenaga.

"Sebentar ya... Hinata-sama..."

"Eh... Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata heran saat melihat Ame berjalan menjauhinya.

"Hinata-sama pasti laparkan?" wanita itu tersenyum, "Saya carikan makanan sebentar."

"Tidak per...lu..." terlambat, Ame sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

Hinata menghela nafas menyesal, itukan merepotkan. Padahal dia tidak lapar, yah... Mungkin sedikit, tapi dia merasa masih sanggup.

"Apa boleh buat." gumamnya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dia melangkah menuju ke tiga buah kayu yang berdiri kokoh beberapa meter darinya. Ketika sampai di dekat ketiga kayu sebaris itu, Hinata diam memperhatikannya. Masing-masing kayu berbentuk tabung tersebut diikatkan bantalan untuk membungkus sebagian permukaannya yang keras dan kasar.

Bantalan memiliki banyak noda di permukaannya. Mungkin karena kotoran yang menempel. Tapi Hinata sangat ingat penyebab noda merah yang juga ada disana. Noda bekas darahnya sendiri saat berlatih menggunakan kayu itu sebagai samsak.

Hinata memandang sendu samsak kayu itu sambil mengusap permukaannya pelan. Jemari lentik dan halus itu perlahan turun menyusuri permukaannya yang sudah sedikit kasar. Pikirannya kini telah penuh oleh ingatan masa lalunya. Bagaimana diri kecilnya yang dulu menjadikan benda itu sebagai sasaran ketika dia berlatih. Bagaimana dia selalu bersandar di sana ketika dia sedang menangis menyesali diri. Dan samsak-samsak ini juga menjadi saksi dia tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Awalnya Hinata membenci takdirnya. Takdir sebagai seorang gadis lemah pewaris tahta klan-nya ketika saatnya tiba nanti. Dia merasa beban itu terlalu berat baginya.

Tapi Hinata telah dewasa. Dia tahu, dialah yang harus memilih takdirnya, bukan sebaliknya.

Hinata tahu... Dialah yang harus memilih 'jalan'nya sendiri.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Memperlihatkan sebuah senyum syukur karena telah dilahirkan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, sang hairees Hyuuga. Sebuah tanggung jawab yang sangat berat baginya. Tapi justru itulah yang memunculkan motivasi dihatinya dan membuatnya jadi gadis yang kuat.

Dan yang terpenting, diciptakan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata telah mempertemukannya dengan dia...

Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski akhir-akhir ini, nama itu selalu saja membuatnya resah. Mulai dari jawabannya yang menggantung ketika itu, hubungannya dengan Sakura, hingga perasaan tak nyaman karena ketakutan dan kekhawatiran akan mimpi buruk yang seperti sangat berhubungan dengannya.

Sraak!

Hinata tersentak saat bunyi yang tiba-tiba itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dan saat dia memalingkan wajahnya, sebuah kunai tengah meluncur deras kearahnya.

Hinata refleks memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar. Kunai itu lewat tepat di samping wajahnya, kemudian menancap di samsak yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Siapa?" teriaknya, dan Byakugan telah aktif. Belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, Hinata kembali mendapati kunai tengah mengarahnya padanya. Dan kali ini tidak hanya satu, tapi ada lima kunai.

Hinata dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, bersiap menangkis bahaya yang mengancamnya. Dengan mudah, laju kunai-kunai itu dapat dia hentikan. Tapi kunai terakhir yang dia tangkis, dia bisa melihat ada yang berbeda. Ketika kunai yang telah tertahan itu berputar tak beraturan di depan matanya, dia menemukan sebuah kertas peledak terikat pada gagang kunai itu, Matanya melebar seketika.

BOM...!

Kepulan asap tebal muncul saat itu juga. Menelan apapun yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk Hinata.

Hinata terlempar keluar dari kepulan asap beberapa saat setelah ledakan terjadi. Dia sempat terlempar cukup jauh karena efek dari ledakan, kemudian mendarat dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Setelah terseret ketika menghantam tanah, Hinata akhirnya berhenti dan tesungkur. Pakaiannya kini jadi jadi kotor dan terlihat kumal.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertutupi tangan kirinya perlahan. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang juga nampak kotor karena debu dan pasir.

Samar-samar, terlihat sosok yang tersembunyi di antara kepulan asap. Saat asap menghilang, lavender Hinata melebar. Wajahnya jelas menunjukan keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Kau..."

Di depannya, sosok dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar sesusai pergerakan angin itu telah berdiri menatapnya. Hinata mengenal sosok itu, topeng itu ...

"Byaku..."

Awal pertemuan yang akan menjadi awal pertarungan… !

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**ah.. maaf kalau chap ini pendek. Maaf lagi krn fict ini hamper terlantar. Saya sering tepar gara2 jadwal yg makin padat T.T. UN di depan mata DX.**

**Oh ya… seminggu yg lalu, saya dapat plot baru bwt fict ini (yang ternyata bisa saya gabung dengan plot yang lama XD). Jd saya hrs berpikir extra dengan otak saya yang standar ini buat ngerombak beberapa lini biar ga bentrok sama chap sebelumnya (ini jg yg ngebikin saya lama update). soal teknik baru Hinata, saya sih berharap nanti ga ngaco *plaak*  
**

**Ah iya… mohon kasih tau apa genrenya sudah benar? Kalau belum, yang lebih cocok apa ya?**

Oke… balesan review yg da log in…

**Ochibi**: haha… nanti jg kejawab :D.

**heirres hyuuga lovers**: ni udah d update sesuai janji …

**reader numpang lewat**: haha.. thanks ya… ini dah di lanjutin…

**delizz**: 0.0, q ga nyampe mikir k situ lho… q pertimbangin deh…

**Acbar no Art**: shika koid, menurutmu *plaak…*

Maaf klu ketinggalan, coz saya buru2, jd cm sempet liat review chap terakhir.

Banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang udah bersedia baca, review, ngasih kritik saran, dan yang feve jg. Terimakasih juga telah bersedia menunggu updetan fict ini. SAYA CINTA KALIAN XD *readers muntah*

Oke.. mohon review lagi ya… mohon kritik dan sarannya… itu sangat membangkitkan tenaga saya (?)

**See yaa.. ^-^**


End file.
